the newcomers
by ILoveWriting07
Summary: the new family, called the 'Griffin', is in the town. will they become an ally to the Vongola or a threat? warning: contain LOTS of OCs & OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1: weird kids

**Hey everyone. this is my new fanfic. just a lil bit warning though, there will be lots of OCs in this fanfic. I hope you guys love it and please review the story, okay? it wouldn't hurt to click on the blue button down there and type few words on telling how do you feel about my story. love you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do, I already put my OCs into the manga. hehehe :p**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

It's just a typical morning. And, when I say typical, I mean I was overslept and my wakeup call is when Reborn threatened me by pointing Leon-gun to my face. As usual, I had to skip my breakfast and as I step out from the house, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are already waiting for me. With that, we initiate our day by sprinting to the school together.

Only that today, there are slightly change though. As we were running as fast as we could, a typhoon passed right next to us.

"Sky, stop right there! Take your vitamin!" I could see a tall, blonde guy running next to me. Both of us are running in the same pace, yet he seems relaxed as if he's just jog around. I look up front and saw a brunette girl running in high speed, talking back at the blonde, "Fuck that, Tony. You shove that shit down your throat!" she resists.

The blonde guy face palm him-self. Suddenly another guy caught him up. This person wears a half-frame, blue spectacle and has a messy, short black hair. "Just give it up, Tony. You know she'll refuse..."

The blonde sighs, "I just don't want her to catch cold. We just arrived at this country. It's just logic if her body haven't got used to its climate. Naa, what should I do, Dave?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Tsuna sweat drop, another teenage boy appears. This time, this guy wears an earring at his left earlobe. He looks just like a delinquent. "As far as I'm concern, we're late" he said.

"Nate is right, guys." Yep, that's right; a red-head boy appeared. How fast could they run anyway? The boy smile, "Let's speed up!"

"Hey, Danny.. wait up!" the trio call for him in unison. Tsuna realised something. Those kids are wearing the same uniform as his, Namimori middle school uniform.

Late? Crap, WE'RE LATE! This is bad. We're gonna get bitten to death by... from the distant, the carnivore prefect is already waiting at the school main gate. The brunette girl is still unaware of the disaster that about to befall upon her. Tsuna could see Hibari is approaching that girl in full speed.

"oh my, that girl is gonna be bitten..." Tsuna paused. NO, he is shocked! He could see that girl jump towards Hibari and kick him with both her legs, causing the prefect to fall to the ground.

"Get the fuck outta my way, asshole!" yelled the girl, "I am fucking late!" she continue running towards the school building.

Kicked? Hibari got fly kick? '_Eh, worse.. by a girl?_' Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes.

...

**Reborn's POV**

"If I'm not mistaken, that's..." Reborn paused. Despite of him feeling surprised, he smirked. Those new students are actually pulling his attention, "Looks like things gonna get interesting soon" he thought.

* * *

**alright, that's it for chp 1. if i have at least 10 reviews telling me that someone actually reading this. I'll update the next chapter next tuesday. love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2: the introduction

Hiya, everybody. Well, the review does not exceed 10. Honestly, whatever. Btw, thanks to **Anon** for reviewing my story. Anon dear, you just made my day. So this is for you. You hope you did not disappointed though.

Anyway, as usual please R&R.

Disclaimer: I am SO not the owner of KHR.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tsuna's POV**

'_What kind of person is that girl? She kicked Hibari, she must not be a human?' _Tsuna sighs. Now he's even thinking like Gokudera, '_who is she? Heck, who are those guys from this morning?'_ Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of the questions in his head.

The sliding door is opened and the teacher stepping in. _'wow, he looks cheery'_

"Okay class. I would like to introduce you to your new classmates. Come on in, new students"

One by one, five new students' steps in, "Wait, those guys are from this morning..." Tsuna seems surprised, so do Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Introduce your-self, students" told sensei.

The tall blonde guy step to the front looking all nervous, "I am Antonio Blair. 16 years old. Nice to meet you!" he bowed nervously.

Tsuna could hear some of the girls giggling, commenting on how cute he is.

The messy hair, glasses guy is adjusting his spec, "it's really exciting to meet you all. I'm David" he said in monotone. Tsuna sweat drop, _'he doesn't sound excited at ALL'_

"What's up, everyone? I am Daniel. However, you are welcome to addressed me as Danny" the energetic, smiling ginger-head introduced himself. He is the shortest among the boys, "Just a little warning though, I do aware of my 'unique' height so I don't need anyone to highlight that fact to my face. Don't ever call me 'shortie' or what-so-ever adjective that tell the same meaning. I swear, I will cut you" his smile disappear. The whole class turns pale.

"Oh is it my turn now?" ask the tall boy with delinquent image, "I am Nathaniel Gabrieli. It's my pleasure to meet you all" pheromones are all over him. Tsuna could hear the girls gone 'Kya-' over the new boy. It seems Tsuna misjudge him for a delinquent when he is the one with the most good manners. Shit, he even sounded so gentleman.

Finally, the brunette girl turn came. The boys starting to murmured on how cute or adorable or hot she is. She bowed gracefully in front of her new classmate, "Nice to meet you. I am Skylar Griffin. I hope I could get along with everyone" contrast to her brutal attitude this morning, she looks like a different person now. It's even not exaggerating to say that she seems so- sweet? Tsuna do realise that as if the girl notice something.

"Hurricane bomb! It's been awhile!" she jumps next to Gokudera, looking all excited. Even that Daniel look at Gokudera closely, "you're right, Sky. It's Gokudera Hayato"

Nathaniel chuckled, "It's not only him, guys..." his eyes locked on Enma, "it's Shimon Decimo!"

"Eh, you're right, Nate. Hi, Enma!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Sky. It's almost 10 years now, eh?" said Enma.

Tsuna inhales deeply, '_they've known each other for a long time ALREADY? Just who the hell is she?'_

The only group of people that addressing Gokudera as "Hurricane bomb", or even Enma as "Shimon Decimo" is one and one only. '_Could it be, these new students are part of mafia as well?'_ Tsuna is getting confused.

Gokudera looks irritated with the new girl's presence that he stood up. Oh no, he's gonna blow her up! But wait, he bowed to her? "It's been awhile, Sky-sama. I'm sorry for didn't realised it was you earlier" Even Gokudera can become polite.

"Maa.. maa, Gokudera. Drop the '-sama', nee? We're in the same age after all. Let's get along, okay?" she carefree-ly ruffles Gokudera's silver hairs.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun. You know them?" Tsuna is too curious to keep quiet.

"Well, Juudaime. Actually, she is..."

"Juudaime?" she looks closer at Tsuna, makes him all nervous and intimidated, "wow, you're Vongola Decimo! Finally..."

The classmates now started to murmured again. Vongola? Shimon? Decimo? hurricane bomb? Bad, this is bad...

"Well, let's drop everything for later. Now please take your seats" told sensei. Tsuna is glad for having the questions of his classmates hanging.

From a far, Reborn is observing the new students through his Leon-binocular. He smirks again. Only god knows, what is playing in his little mind.

* * *

**So, that's it for chapter 2. Please review =D please, oh please, oh please *beggingkitteneyes***


	3. Chapter 3:Lunch& new kids

**Yeay, another chapter. I hope it's not going to bored anyone though. **

**Anyway: thanks to Blackroses for the review. Love you so much~**

**Warning: contains OOC and OCs as well. If you hate it, don't read it. **

**As usual, disclaimer: I don't own the KHR, except for my adorable OCs.. ahahaha xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We all are sitting together on the roof top for our lunch. When I say we, I mean myself, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun as well as the Shimon family and the new students. Somehow, I'm still intimidated with the new students' presence.

"Oii Sawada, I bring some new people to join us along for lunch. Is it okay to the EXTREME?" Ryohei's voice really startled me. Behind him, I could saw two boys. Both of them are as tall as Yamamoto-kun, as muscular as onii-san, yet as intimidating as Gokudera-kun... and slightly, Hibari-san. And, they're twins. The distinct physical features about the twins are their face expressions, clothing and hairstyles. Ryohei introduced the twins as Miyazaki Len and Miyazaki Shun.

Len has a shoulder length black hair with his bangs clipped sideward and he is... expressionless? He is also wearing a long sleeve black sweater.

On the contrary, Miyazaki Shun constantly having smile on his face. He is wearing green sweater vest over his school uniform and has black, smart-cut hairs.

"Araa... It's Len and Shun" said Tony. He knows them, "come.. come. Sit over here" he called them.

With the addition of the twins, I become more and more intimidated.

"Oii, dame-Tsuna. Aren't you going to ask question?" there is a spider, -HUGE SPIDER- crawling next to me.

"Hiyee!" I exclaim, "REBORN!"

"Reborn-san, it's been awhile!" Skylar looks excited as she saw the baby. Reborn suddenly jumps on her lap, "Ciaossu..." she gave him a hug.

Skylar hug him? Skylar hug Reborn, the tutor from hell.

"Oii, dame-Tsuna" he points his gun to him, "I can read your mind you know"

"Hiee, I'm sorry, Reborn. I'm sorry!"

"But, the kid is right, Tsuna" Yamamoto looks at the newcomers, "Just, Who are they?"

Tsuna nods, "Yeah, Yeah... Just who are you guys exactly? You guys seems to know about Vongola and stuffs..."

"I beg your pardon?..." ask Sky with her blank gaze. Her head is tilted.

"AHHHH!" knowing what is going to happen next, the new boys as well as the Shimon and even Gokudera-kun started to panic. "Sky, please don't..."

"You don't know even though our family had become allies for such a long times" She is in the verge of tears, "Even though you're THE Vongola decimo? We even fly from the Italy, just to see you..."

"Sky, stop it! Tony, do something!" Shun as one of the senior giving out order.

But, It's too late, "WAAAAAA~!" Skylar broke into tears. They even become panicked.

"TONY, QUICK!" the other senior yelled. The skies above them become dark. The clouds are accumulating carrying water that might fall as heavy rain. The sun is hidden behind it. The lightning starts flashing as if heavy storm is approaching. The temperature suddenly drop and curtain of thick mists surrounded them.

'What's going on with the sudden weather change?' Tsuna is wondered.

"Found it!" Antonio pulled out something from his bag and unwrap it, and quickly shoved it into Sky's mouth.

Sky becomes quiet and stops crying almost immediately. The temperature increased again. The dark cloud retreating, revealing the sun's warmth and the blue sky, as if, nothing had happen. Tsuna looking at Sky who is happily sucking her lollipop, '_could it be, all of that was her doing?'_

"That was close" said both Enma and Gokudera-kun in unison. They seem relieved.

There is sudden kick to Tsuna's head, "REBORN!"

"Baka-Tsuna, to think that you make Griffin Decimo cry... You still have a long way to go" said Reborn.

"It's okay, Reborn-san. Vongola Decimo, I am truly apologised. It's true, Skylar might be our dear boss..." Danny lowered his voice, "but, she's a little bit of a cry baby"

"Gri..Griffin Decimo?" Tsuna stuttered, "Sky is..."

"There, there, Sky. It's not Vongola decimo's fault. We haven't introduce ourselves properly yet. Do you remember, Matthew did mention about how Vongola Decimo is still a newbie in mafia world? Or, you didn't pay any attention?"Ask Len.

Sky shook her head. "see, It's partially your fault as well, nee?" said Len.

Sky stood up and bow to us, "I'm really sorry"

Worry that she might throwing a tantrum again, Tsuna wave her off, "maa.. It's okay, Sky. It's my fault as well..."

"Well then, I'll introduce myself again. And this time, from one mafioso to another..." she is smiling. How can people smiling when they're introducing themselves as the underground world's members? "I am Skylar Serafina Griffin, the tenth boss. Hope we can get along, nee, Tsu-na?"

The new boys suddenly stood up with their right hand on their torso and they bow to them.

"I am Antonio Emmanuel Blair, Griffin's rain guardian as well as decimo's right hand man"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance... I am Daniel Eliodoro Manfredi, the Griffin's sun guardian"

"Nathaniel Leonardo Gabrieli is the name of mine. I am Griffin's cloud guardian"

"I am Griffin's mist guardian, David Ferdinando Verdone"

"I am the elder twin, Miyazaki Len, the storm guardian"

"And, I am Miyazaki Shun, the guardian of lightning"

'_No way in hell they're mafia! They're too polite to become mafia. Not to mention, they're a little bit- classy? Even their name sounded classy'_ Tsuna thought.

"Don't tell me, there are another rings other than Mare rings exist?" ask Yamamoto.

Sky smile, "since Mare rings had been sealed, you could say, our rings are the replacement. Even though our rings are not as strong as Mare's, we could still balance things up" she inhales deeply, "So, if we don't exist, the 73 policy might become 72 policy. You do aware of that do you?" Yamamoto let out a small laugh as he understands a bit. '_Stupid, baseball freak', _Gokudera muttered.

"What are you herbivores thinking by crowding here?"Hibari appeared out of the blue. His eyes locked on Sky who is trying to unwraps her choco bar, unaware of Hibari's presence, "You herbivore from this morning!" Hibari is running towards her with tonfas on his hands, wanting to bite her to death. As he about to hit her, Sky drop her bar and coincidently duck.

"Gezz, I supposed to bring along my scissors" she look annoyed at her unsuccessful effort.

"Hibari-san, don't! Sky, watch out!" Tsuna try to warn Sky who is still preoccupied, unaware she's under attack. Tsuna looks at Griffin guardians, "Aren't you supposed to protect her?" The Griffin guardians just shrugged.

Sky tries to pull the bar's wrapper as hard as she could and it successfully torn. Because of the strong force that she exerted while tearing the wrapper, her arms swing backwards and elbowed sharply at the attacking Hibari's torso. The mighty Hibari are unconscious.

Tsuna shriek, "Hibari-san, are you alright?" no replies.

"It's even dangerous to get near Sky when she's trying her best effort to eat her bar" said Tony. The other guardians nodded, agreeing on what Antonio said.

Skylar turns around and found Hibari lying unconscious on the floor, "What is he thinking on sleeping here?" she kneel down and poking Hibari, "Oii, you might catch cold you know?"

The bell for class can be heard, "Tony, do something about him. I'm outta here" Sky left. She is still unaware that it was her doing just now.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this chapter. Don't forget to click the blue, rectangle button and please review.**

**p.s/ don't hate me (or Sky) because of what happen on Hibari T_T I just suddenly having image of him unconscious.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday morning

******what's up, everyone. it's another chapter now. i hope my fellow reader doesn't get bored with my fanfic.**

**warning: contains OCs and maybe OOC**

**Disclaimer: KHR is so NOT belong to me.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. Today is Saturday. Having the Griffin famiglia as the newcomer in Namimori is in fact, really exhausting.

"Tsu-kun, your breakfast is ready" Tsuna could hear his mother calling for him.

"Haii..."he quickly gets up and walk down the stairs.

"Smells good. What's for br..."Tsuna freeze at the kitchens doorway.

"Ahh, Tsuna. Ohayo!"Sky greets him.

Tsuna exclaims, "What are you doing in my house?" he's surprise to found out that the Griffins in his kitchen.

"Araa, Tsu-kun. I'm so glad you become friends with the new students. They're all nice kids. Sky-chan even helping me preparing the breakfast" said Nana, "she's even such a good cook"

"But, you're the best, mama. I love the miso soup you made. It suits my taste" Sky compliments Mrs. Sawada.

"Araa.. thank you, Sky-chan" Nana seems happy.

"Gyahahaha, these egg is Lambo-san's" Lambo stick his tongue out to Ipin as he 'steals' her food.

"Ahh, Lambo. Don't" the Chinese toddler pouts.

"maa.. maa, Ipin-chan can have mine. And this one is for Lambo" Sky divide her egg and give it to both kids.

"Sky, xie xie" said Ipin happily.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo like Sky!" the little cow declared.

"Tsuna, come join us for breakfast..." Bianchi called for him.

The ranking-prince nods, "That's right, Tsuna-nii. Sky-nee made this omelette rice. It's delicious"

"Haii, haii.. " Tsuna finally joined the chaotic breakfast.

...

"Naa, Reborn-san. Why are we here anyway?" ask Sky as soon as mama stepped out of the living room.

"Who knows...?" Reborn left everybody hanging as he is sipping up his espresso.

"That's right, kid. Why are we here anyway?" Yamamoto's question is left unanswered.

Sky pouts, "Mou, Reborn-san... We both know that my family is quiet busy for this weekend. So , just spit it out" her patience is running thin already.

"Hiee... Sky. If you kept nagging him like that, he'll..."

Just before Tsuna finish his words, Reborn already pointed Leon-gun to Sky's face, "Don't push your luck, kid!" He warns her.

To everyone surprise, including Griffin guardians themselves, Sky didn't budge for even a nanometre as the Spartan tutor did that.

"You're not the only one who's running out of patience, you know..." she seems calm, not even bothered with the presence of the gun.

The Spartan baby tutor smirks as he heard the girl's replies. He tilts his fedora, trying to hide his smile that is urging to blossom. The Leon-gun change its direction to Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna, learn from her action. That's how a boss should act. Never show you're scared even though your life is threatened"

"Hiee.., Why did you point Leon at me?" Tsuna started to panic, ignoring the 'lesson' that he just received.

Reborn's gone 'tch' and shooting bullet at Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna, you still has a long way to go to become a Vongola boss"

"But, I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

Skylar seems surprise with the statement coming out from the Vongola Decimo's mouth, "Are you for real, Tsuna? You already stepped in this 'world'... there is no turning back"

"But, mafias are scary!" he stated together with his terrified looks.

"What?" Sky laughs, " That's your reason? I guess this is the difference when you growing up in normal society" the Griffin guardians nodded, agreeing to their boss's statement.

"What do you expect? I am their last choice of becoming the boss. The ninth's sons, all of them were dead and I'm the direct descendant of Primo. Of course they chose me" Tsuna explained, "How do you feel if you're living your daily life normally when one day, a baby appeared out of the blue and telling you that you're the next boss of the strongest mafia family?"

"At least your story started off better than mine. Having the world's greatest hitman in the world and teaching you about mafia world. Telling you how to act in certain situations..." she took a glance at Tsuna before sipping her tea, "You're lucky, Tsuna"

"Maa.. maa.. Sky. Calm down, nee? Vongola Decimo has the right to be surprised with the sudden news as well. It's just logic for a person who lives in normal society his whole life to react like that, naa?" Antonio tried to calm down the upset boss of his.

"What do you mean by my story start off better, Sky?" ask Tsuna, as he realised the sudden change of Sky's emotion.

The Griffin simultaneously sipping on their drinks, trying to ignore Tsuna's question, "Some things are better off unspoken, Vongola Decimo..." said Dave.

Tsuna is become more curious after thay reacting like that, "Naa, tell me. What happened?"

Both Reborn and Sky smirks.

"Ahh.. Persuading, I see" Sky take a glimpse of Reborn, "You got a good student here, Reborn-san"

"Well, dame-Tsuna is always dame-Tsuna though" he tilted his fedora again.

"Hmph, whatever then..." Sky stands up and followed by her guardians, "If we got no purpose here, we better take our leave then" she look at the Vongola Decimo, "... and as an appreciation for your bravery in asking, I shall tell you a little bit about me.."

"Eh?" Tsuna seems surprised when Sky whispered it to his ears.

'I am not the original decimo as well, so I understand how you actually feel initially about joining mafia'

As the Griffin famiglia about to reach the front door, she is called by Reborn, "oii, Sky. Why don't you let dame-Tsuna and his guardians help you out..." suggest a certain Spartan tutor.

Sky smile at the baby, "We'd love to accept your offer..."

* * *

**that's it for this chapter :) don't forget to click the blue button below and review... PLEASE~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday morningpt2 base

**Okay, here's my chapter 6 for the newcomers. I hope you like it.**

**Warning: contains OCs, maybe some OOC as well.**

**Disclaimer: KHR.. uh-uh, not mine**

* * *

"Hiee.. You purchased the whole building for your residence?" Tsuna is on a verge of heart attack- metaphorically- when they arrive at the 16 storeys posh apartment.

"Sky prefers to do the cleaning, maintenance, security, whatever things necessary, herself" said Nate, "Well, she needs our help though..."

"Ahahaha.. you're not kidding when you said you're busy, naa Sky?" ask Yamamoto.

"You think baseball-freak. You think?" Gokudera seems annoyed.

"Well, this place is not going to be just as residence though, it's going to be Griffin's base in Japan as well, right Sky?" Dave look around, "Sky?"

"How long are you guys going to stand there anyway?" Sky is already inside the building, more accurately at the first floor balcony, holding a paint brush.

...

Before they know it, the two families are already finished painting the staffs' residence floors which are seven floors- 42 rooms in total. (hey, they're super human after all). From eighth floor to twelfth floor would be offices, the thirteenth floor and above spaces will belong to Sky and her guardians. the thirteenth floor for their personal study room/office, fourteenth and fifteenth floor for their residence and the sixteenth floor, the swimming pool. That's what Antonio told them.

"I can't believe you do all the room modifications on your own to the EXTREME!" extreme Ryohei complaining.

"This is the block A though..." said Danny, "Block B are consists of training departments, you might want to check it out later, Sasagawa-san. We have boxing ring"

Ryohei eyes are sparkling of excitement, "We're going to box to the extreme later, Danny!"

"Yeah, sure!" Danny gave the boxing club captain a high five.

"Wow, they sure get along very well, nee?" said Sky. She let out a small laugh.

"That's onii-san for you..." Tsuna replied.

They look around and saw the guardians scattered.

"Oii, Gokudera. I don't think putting dynamites into the paint can is a good idea to spread the paint!" David is starting to panic, "It's not going to work like Mr. Bean's way you know!"

"Don't ruin the place. Sky is going to kill me~" Antonio started to cry anime-like.

"Maa.. maa, Tony. Everything will be fine" just after the Vongola rain 'jinxed', a loud explosion could be heard.

"Da fuck was that?" furious Nathaniel quickly ran towards the 'crime scene'

The twins are calmly painting the wall with their iPod plugged into their ears, ignoring the entire ruckus.

"Hieee! I'm sorry for blowing up the office" Tsuna quickly apologised.

"Nah, chill out. I'm rich anyway. I could fix that in no time.. It's just that no time is the only time I have though" Sky turn gloomy, "... my beautiful office-"

"Hiee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsuna bows dramatically, "minna, stop blowing things up!" said Tsuna to his guardians. _'kruu~' _all of sudden, his stomach growls.

Sky laughing so hard at that, "Ahahaha... it's already lunch time anyway. Let's take a break. Does anyone knows a great place for sushi?" Sky asks everyone loudly.

"Ah, let's go to my place then.." Yamamoto suggests.

"Shall we, then?" Sky walks out and followed by the others.

* * *

**That's it. You know what to do right? Click the button below and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Saturday lunch

**It's chp 6 now. Yes, i do realize the story progress is way too slow. Well, I'll try to speed it up a bit. Okay. For now, please continue reading and enjoy.**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

* * *

"Okay, this is the officially the best sushi I've ever tasted!" Sky declared.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Said Tsuyoshi proudly, "Here. Eat more. It's my treat since you're Takeshi's friends"

"Thank you, ojii-san" said the Griffin famiglia in unison.

"Nee, Yamamoto. Your dad is so nice—" said Antonio, "doesn't he mind at all? I mean we eat tons"

"Nah, my dad always do this anyway..." Yamamoto replied.

Dave adjusting his eyewear as he is calculating something , "... the loss would be 50,000 yen **(yes, I picked the number randomly)** though"

'He is just like Mammon' Tsuna thought.

"Really, Dave? We have to give something to show our gratitude for his kindness then, nee minna?" ask Sky to her guardians, they nodded. She turns to Dave again, "Do something about it later, nee Dave?"

"As you wish, boss..." David replied.

"Tsuna-san/kun" someone called him in unison.

Two pretty girls are standing beside their table/

"Ah, Kyoko-chan. Haru..." Tsuna is blushing.

"Eh, you're here too Sky-chan? And, the others are here too?" Kyoko smile at them.

"Hahi! Who are these gorgeous foreigners?" Haru asked as she realised the Griffin famiglia.

"Oii, oii.. we're Japanese though" said the twins in unison.

"Half Japanese to be exact..." said Danny, "Hello there young lady, I'm Daniel, you can call me Danny though!"

"Hahi! His hair is so red and he is short too..." Haru commented.

Daniel frown a milliseconds after he heard Haru's comments about his height. He quickly pulled out his army pocket knife and ready to 'cut' her- maybe slit her throat.

"Fuwah! Danny Stop! Someone say something!" Antonio quickly restricted Daniel's movement by holding his waist.

"Haru-chan, that's not nice. You've made our Danny here upset. It's rude to comment on someone appearance when you haven't introduced yourself" said David, "I'm David, by the way"

"Hahi! I'm sorry-desu. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Miura Haru from Midori middle school and..." she jumps to Tsuna and hugging him, "... I am Tsuna-san's future wife"

"Ahh, Haru!" Tsuna is blushing.

"Oii, stupid woman! Get off of juudaime!" shout Gokudera.

The Griffin family dumbfounded.

"Eh, for real?" Danny look at both Kyoko and Haru.

"Vongola Decimo is such a playboy despite of his personality..." said Nate.

"Your wedding budgets will be doubles though" David is calculating the figures in his calculators.

"Boo~ Cheater—" said the twins in unison, placing their finger on their lips.

"That's not how a gentleman should behave, Vongola Decimo!" Antonio protests.

Sky sighs, " I am so disappointed in you, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Eh not bad, Tsunayoshi-kun..." even Tsuyoshi listen, (or eavesdropping) to the kids' conversations.

"wrong.. you guys are wrong!" Tsuna tried to change everybody's thinking.

"Yeah.. yeah, please continue with the denial" Sky looked at the girls, " Care to join us, girls?"

Kyoko shook her head, "It's okay. We're going anyway" she's looking at Haru receiving her take away sushi form Tsuyoshi, "we're going to the cake house"

"Cake? Where?" Sky stands up so suddenly.

"You can come along with us if you want to..." Kyoko invited her.

Haru smile, "Yeah, the more the merrier"

"I'm going then!" she said excitedly. She turns to her guardians, "I'm going, guys" as if she's a little girl asking her brothers for permission to go outside. She gives a quick peck on a cheek of each of her guardians before 'ditching' them.

"Come home before 6.30" told Len, the eldest.

"Haii—"

The Griffin guardians looked at the blushing Vongolas, "What? -" they asked in unison.

"Sky ki... ki.. kiss you, guys" even the always-smiling-Yamamoto stuttered.

"It's just simply a peck on a cheek, nothing more" Tony replies calmly, "We're technically her brothers, nee?"

"It's a kiss to the EXTREME!" yelled the extremely blushing onii-san.

"Shut up, lawn-head! They're right. It's not anything unusual" said blushing Gokudera.

"..." There is a silence between the group.

"Wow, this feels weird" David breaks the awkward silence.

"Why?" ask Tsuna.

"Sky usually never leaves our sides. Now, she's 'ditching' us for cakes. Well, it's okay though" said Tony. He sighs.

"Ahahaha.. what if in the future, Sky is ditching you guys so she can have a date with her boyfriend?" Yamamoto tries to crack a joke.

The Griffin guardians facepal- NO- face table(?) themselves (since they 'smash' their face on the table instead of doing the normal face palm).

"Sky cannot have boyfriend without our consent" said Nathaniel, "Hell, she's even too young to have a boyfriend. She will always too young to have a boyfriend"

Every Griffin guardians' protective mode is 'switched' ON.

"We're going after the girls -"Tony marched out, followed by the other guardians and confused Vongolas.

* * *

**And, what will the boys do next? Stay tuned and please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7: the overprotective 'brothers'

**Here's chapter 7! I'm still working out the rest of the chapter as well as digging new ideas for my another KHR fanfic. Well, hopefully you guys didn't hate this chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: contains OCs and maybe some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Sky feels like she's about to barfing out rainbow as soon as she arrives at the cake shop, "Wow, this chocolate mousse looks amazing!"

"It tasted amazing too, Sky-chan" told Kyoko.

"Haru can assure you'll be satisfied with it" Haru promotes it.

"Ahh.. this shop is awesome. I'll come here everyday" said Sky excitedly.

"Hahi! Haru has to wait once a month for Haru's appreciation day' to buy lots of cakes. How much is your allowance per month, Sky-chan?" ask Haru.

"Mmm~ that's true, so am I. I have to wait for the end of the month to buy cakes too. And also, doesn't you have to worry about gaining too much weight?" even Kyoko agrees with Haru.

"if it's about money, I don't see any problems with it. If it's about my body weight..." she scoffs, "I could lose them easily"

"Hahi! Sky-chan, you're amazing!" said Haru.

"Anoo-, Sky-chan. Can... we ask something?" ask Kyoko. She and Haru exchange look.

"Sure.. shoot-," she gave them permission to ask.

Kyoko inhales deeply as if she's about to ask something important, "we aware that your friends, Antonio-tachi, addressed Tsuna-kun as Vongola Decimo. Are you perhaps involved in mafia as well?"

Sky looks surprised that they found out about those, but only for awhile, she chuckles softly, "oh, so you knew about 'that' as well.." the two girls nodded.

"well.. to answer your question... Yes, I do involve in that 'business'. Probably, as one of some dangerous one, I think" she said it out calmly.

"But, Haru don't think Sky-chan is a dangerous person. Sky-chan loves cakes and good person always loves cakes. Plus, you're in a good term with Tsuna-san-tachi"

Sky seems speechless with Haru's unbelievably, strange reasoning. She giggles, "I'm glad that you guys are thinking that way. To be honest, I mean no harm of coming here in Namimori" she gave them a bitter smile, still thinking that the girls haven't accepted her as a person.

Both Haru and Kyoko are exchanging looks again. They grab Sky's hands and smile cheerfully, "We believe you, Sky-chan"

"minna.." her eyes are soften towards them, the she gave them her smile, her REAL smile, "thank you"

...

Tsuna and his guardians is sweat drop as watching the Griffin's guardians' dramatic reactions/rejoicing as Sky finally becomes friends with Kyoko and Haru.

The twins are clapping their hands emotionlessly cheering 'Yay' monotonously.

Danny dropped on his knees, crying- comically- whispering 'beautiful friendships' softly.

David and Nate are hugging each other in relieve of Sky finally made friends around her age who are actually are GIRLS, crying a waterfall (anime-like) as well.

While Antonio, as the Griffin's decimo right hand man, crying hysterically (anime-like as well), wiping his over flow tears with his sleeve vigorously, looking like a proud mother he is whose child is finally graduating from school/ university.

**(author's note: seriously, can anybody imagine if Tsuna's guardians acting like stated above?)**

As Tsuna did not know what to do with his new friends, he look back at where Kyoko and the girls stood. He is surprised as he saw a group of thug disturbing them, "Guys, look!" he points at them.

The Griffin guardians immediately stop cry-err- rejoicing finally come to their senses, looking at the girls as well. They look irritated as one of the thug touching their 'sister', pulling out their weapons and releasing their flames.

"If they don't scram in 60 seconds, I'll personally torture them slowly and brutally" said David while holding his sword, "... with extreme prejudice"

"Count me in, Dave" the Griffin's cloud guardian is wearing his brass knuckles on his hands.

"I'll burst their guts open and scatter their brains" Danny's bare fists are covered with sun flames.

"Let's devour them!" storm flame infused bazooka is already on standby at Len's shoulder.

"I'll electrocute them! Fry them till the turns crispy..." even the happy-go-lucky Shun turns to dark Shun, as he pulled out his lightning spear.

"Let's make them beg for- no, let's show them NO mercy then, boys..." the Griffin's rain guardian gripping tightly on his covered in rain flame scythe. If grim reaper ever crossed paths with him, he would resign his job as the reaper and gladly give the job to Antonio.

"Roger!"

* * *

**And that, the story about the over protectiveness of Griffin guardians, and poor Tsuna for tolerating their weird behaviours. What will happen next, please stay tune for more story. Btw, I'm still having exam this week TT_TT , so my ideas for stories is not that good. As usual, please review =D**


	8. Chapter 8: I love candy :

**Hey, everybody. So, the chapter 8 is out. I hope you guys really enjoy it. I have some difficulty in thinking of new idea this week as I have another idea popped out for new fanfic. I just hope it's not going to bored any of you. So please continue reading.**

**Warning: contains OCs and maybe some OOC**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of KHR**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

As they about to march towards the thugs, Sky pulled something out and tosses it to the thugs.

"Here, catch!"

The Griffin guardians quickly hide at the nearby alley and peeking at the girls.

"A flavoured MENTOS?" said one of the thugs before all of them laughs their ass off.

Sky looks calm and shrugged, "Hey it's just a candy. But it tasted delicious..."

"hmph, but don't you girls think you could get away with only this" he pop in one of the Mentos into his mouth and throw the rest of the package to the rest of his gang.

Sky look at her newly made friends who look so terrified right now. "Don't worry" Sky mouthed at them.

**Tsuna's POV**

"We should help them..." said panic Tsuna.

"KYOKO.. we should help Kyoko to the EXTREME!" said the worried brother.

As they're about to step towards the girls, the Vongola are quickly restrained by the Griffin.

"But the girls..." Tsuna zipped his lips as Tony signalled him to shut up.

"Do you want to ruin the fun now?" ask Tony, "after all, she already gave them 'that'. It's only about time..."

"What do you mean by that, Tony-san?" asked confused Yamamoto, "after all, what can a Mentos do to save those girls?"

David scoffs, "it's Mentos alright. But, this Mentos has a 'unique' flavour" he looks at pale Gokudera, "and no, it's NOT poison cooking. It's just something that Sky accidently develop in our lab"

Nate looks at his watch, "it going to take effect in 5 seconds now. 4... 3... 2..."

**Sky's POV**

The thugs finished digesting the Mentos by now. "... 1 and... ACTION!"

"OH MY GOD! My stomach!" shouts the thug's boss who ate the Mentos earliest as his stomach hurled, "What did you do to us?" all of them dropped to the ground in pain, holding their tummy.

Kyoko and Haru looks panic. Sky smirks evilly, "Hey, I told you to catch the Mentos, not to eat them. It's looks like your stupidity had cost you..." she picked up the Mentos wrapper and read it out loud, "COLA FLAVORED MENTOS! Did you know what happened if cola got mixed with mentos?" she grabbed the thug boss's chin and lean closer to his face, "... ITS EXPLODES!"

"purgahhhh!" all of the thugs throws up back to back.

The girls steps away from them. Sky looks at the girls, "Shall we go, girls?"

Haru and Kyoko nodded. The three of them quickly leaves the place.

**Tsuna's POV**

"and that's the power of Cola flavoured Mentos, a.k.a Suicide candy!" said Shun happily, "Sky is so AMAZING!"

"How does it works anyway?" ask curious Gokudera, maybe he shouldn't pissed Sky recklessly.

"I don't know. Sky told us that the composition in the candy react with stomach acid and blablabla.. it caused pain and worst case scenario, the stomach lining will be eroded resulting damage. The theory is almost the same as Scorpion Bianchi's poison cooking though" Nate explained.

"urgh, just look at the road. It's looks awfully messy" Gokudera complaints while looking at barf stained road.

"It'll become even more messier if Sky beat them up. They should be grateful that Sky had shown them some mercy..." said Danny.

"Ahahaha... Hibari might go berserk if he saw this!" once again, Yamamoto 'jinxed' the situation.

"what have you done here, you herbivores?" they heard a familiar voice, "you dirtied the road of Namimori" Tsuna and the gangs take a peek from their hiding spot.. it's Hibari alright. He's about to bite the 'half-dead' thugs for dirtying the area.

"hieee, Hibari-san is going to bite them to death" said Tsuna.

"Sawada, we should run away to the EXTREME, or he'll think that we got involved in this too" suggest Ryohei in lower voice.

Tsuna exclaims, "I agree, onii-san!". With that, the 'stalkers' are running for their life from the certain Skylark's wraths.

* * *

**That's it for chp 8. yeah, i do agree I usually upload a short chapter. As usual, you know what to do... please review and I love you all. Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentos either.**


	9. Chapter 9: the attack

**Okay, it's chapter 9 now. I tried to cut down some 'filler' and just skip to the main point. Btw, this is the first time I'm doing battle scene so it might be crappy. So, please sit abck, read and try to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains OCs and possibly some OOC-ness.**

* * *

**-time skips-**

Today is Monday. The three famiglia are once again having their normal lunch on the roof top together. They are chatting, laughing and fighting. Sky even brought along a very HUGE bento to share it with everyone.

All of sudden, they could sense an intense flame presence. _'BOOM!' _something was thrown at the centre of the group. For being experienced fighters, the group easily dodged.

"Hmm, not bad!" a man wearing in black appeared out of the blue. Both Sky and Reborn immediately recognise the crest on his left pocket, "Rusch family!"

"Oh, so you recognise this crest" said the man as he pointing at his crest, "You're good for a 'spare' boss, aren't you, Griffin tenth? However, let me introduce myself, I am Bernard Anderson"

"Tch, I can't believe I will meet Rusch again when I'm in Japan. What do you want from us now, shit face?" Sky looks so pissed.

"After what you have 'done' to our family, I believe revenge come in order.." said Bernard.

"Listen Barney! You guys are really shameless. So, what now? Are you guys going around playing the victim now? Unbelievable! Truly unbelievable!" Sky scoffs.

"It's Bernard, NOT Barney! Just wanted to tell you though, Griffin... right now, we are interested in destroying the strongest mafia famiglia now days and also their allies afterwards" he looked at Tsuna, "... the Vongola that is. But, here's the catch, we're going to do nothing to you guys. You guys are practically USELESS!"

"What do you mean by that, Baldy?" ask angry Gokudera.

"Rude one, aren't you?" Bernard looked at him with disgust, "of course you guys are useless, after all in order 'to eliminates the weeds, poison its roots', right?"

David looks bored, "So, if we're practically 'useless', what on earth are you doing here?"

"As an eyesore that is..." said Danny sarcastically.

Bernard shook his head, "Nah, my boss just ordered me not to let you guys interrupt our plan. So, he told me to injure you people '_a bit'_" he let out his 'evil-scientist' laugh. He looks back at the Griffins and vein pop.

"Naa, Shun, pass me those onigiri, please?" they just continue having their lunch, ignoring the long 'speech'.

"Here.." Shun passed the Bento box to Sky.

"Fuwahhhh~ these tempuras are the best!" Tony cries happily.

"Oii, Oii... the Griffin family are really something" said Enma and Tsuna in unison. Both of them sweat drop.

"Why you?" Bernard became more pissed as he is ignored. He throws multiple grenades towards the group (damn copy-cat!).

'_BOOM BOOM! BOOM!'_ more explosions are heard. As Tsuna opens his eyes, he could see a huge metal wall protecting the group. There are also sparks of lightning flames on the wall.

"Creating a wall by using illusion and strengthened it by using lightning flames..." Reborn took a glance at the Griffin's guardians, ".. Not bad, Griffin famiglia"

David snapping his fingers and the wall disappeared, revealing Bernard's surprise expression.

"Just a question though, Barney..." Tony crossed his arms, "if you didn't tell us that you guys are planning something to destroy Vongola and their allies, we will never know. That's means, no way in hell we cause interruption in your stupid plan. So, what's the point for you to injure all of us here? It's just waste of time nee? Not to mention that we are now AWARE of your intention, we will become more cautious..."

Bernard's eyes blinking rapidly.

Seeing his reaction, Gokudera scoffs, "you didn't think about this earlier, don't you?"

"His boss probably sends him to us so he didn't get in their way, maybe? The probability is 99.99%" said Nate, trying to piss the baldy enemy more.

"Ah, SHUT UP!" everyone could see the baldy is on verge of tears. _Now, who he reminds them of?_

The Vongola, Shimon as well as Griffin guardians are now on their fighting stance –weapons are on hands and flames are released, ready to attack at any moment.

"As usual, Rusch famiglia... you NEVER failed to pissed me off..." said Sky, coldly.

"Hoho.. even though the fact that there are so many of you, you people will and always be.. weaklings!" Bernard send out a signal with one of his grenades and about 100 people surrounded the roof top.

Tsuna , in his DWM, fly towards Bernard in high speeds and started to fight him.

Sky is separated from her guardians and fighting along Gokudera and Yamamoto instead.

"Oii Sky, aren't you going to help Juudaime beating that freak up?" ask Gokudera as he is throwing his dynamites.

"Tsuna is strong, we all know that. He's the boss as well, when someone threatened his family and the allies.. he should take an action to protect them at all costs" replies Sky as she's punching the enemy.

"Naa, Sky.. something is bothering me.." Yamamoto slashes the enemies with his rain-sword, "Why are you not using your weapon OR flame?"

Sky chuckles lightly, "As for my weapon... I forgot to bring along my gun" Sky kicked one of the enemy on his face real hard, "and as for my flame... it's a secret~"

"That's so stupid of you, Skylar!" yelled Tony, "you should carry your gun practically to everywhere you go, even going to the bathroom!"

Sky is stomping her feet, "But Hibari keeps chasing me around when I brought along my gun. He's so annoying!"

"What are you talking about, herbivore?" Hibari is striking the enemy with his tonfas.

Sky is separated again with Tony, as well as Gokudera and Yamamoto. Their backs are touched.

"Heh, that's not fair, Hibari. How come you could bring you weapons to school whilst I can't?"

"That's because I'm NOT an herbivore like you" Hibari replies with a smirks plastered on his face, "Don't get in my way, herbivore"

"Tch- Whatever!" the angry Skylar shoved the enemy to the floor and makes the school building shaking -literally.

"SKYLAR! CONTROL!" Sky could hear her guardians yelling at her.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

Hibari paused for awhile as he felt the tremor. He looks at Sky who seems effortlessly fighting off the enemies, "oii herbivore. If anything breaks in the school, I'm going to bite you to death"

"Bite yourself then! It's your own fault for not letting me carry my gun!" Sky and Hibari are instead stuck in staring competitions.

"Oii, 'love birds'.. that's enough! Focus and do your job properly" Reborn seems annoyed with their childish behaviour.

"Tch- Whatever!"

"Hn..."

They went on opposite directions.

"Is that all you've got, Vongola Decimo?" Bernard laughs at Tsuna's skills.

Tsuna gets on his X-burner stance. Just before he get to release his flames... '_Buk!'_  
Bernard got kicked on his head causing him to kiss the floor- literally.

"Oii, oii Tsuna. Don't go destroying school properties now" said Sky while 'exerting' her weight to Bernard's head, using her foot.

"Ber.. Bernard-sama!" cried one of the minions. He seems surprised to see his boss got knocked out cold. The minion shot his gun to the bosses, but she and Tsuna somehow manage to dodge all of them.

The minion quickly approach the unconscious Bernard and signalling his comrades to get out of there, "You gonna regret this!" he said while running gag-like for his life.

The group stood there motionless. After they realised they are no longer under attack, everybody retreated their weapons and flames.

"That Bernard's word... I, somehow felt uneasy after hearing it" said Tsuna after he deactivates his DWM.

"Destroying Vongola and their allies... that might also includes Cavellone as well as Shimon" said Enma worriedly.

Sky let out of loud sigh and attracts everybody's attentions. She looks at them with serious expression, "I'll try to dig in more information about this matter. For now, let's calm down and everyone, please be alert" the school bell rang, "Shall we go to the class now?"

* * *

**And that's it for chp , I do realize Bernard is acting like Lambo. I'm just saying, Bernand is big LOSER compare to Lambo.. because Barney is a grown up so he should not acting like a kid and well Lambo is.. Lambo. God, what am I saying anyway? BTW, Lambo-san is awesome, I love Lambo. Seriously, what am I trying to say anyway? -_-" okay before I started to talk more nonsense, don't forget to click the blue button below and review love you all**


	10. Chapter 10:the important mission

**Chapter 10 is out! Finally, I starting to reach the point I'm writing this fanfic in the first place. So, as usual.. please read.**

**Warning: contains tons of OCs and there might be some OOC-ness as well.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is SO NOT MINE! (I can't help it, but kept feeling depressed typing this sentence everytime -_-")**

* * *

**-time skips- the next Friday**

Serious Len, who is in closet occult believer, as usual observing the big screens in his study room on the 13th floor after having their dinner. He is wondering if he could sights a UFO or some strange phenomenon tonight. As if answering his silent pray, all of sudden, the alarms are blaring loudly and flickering red light. One of the screens shown some actively weird frequency waves, Len could not help it but feeling curious. He deactivates the alarms and start working on his computer.

For him who used to work side by side with Bovino famiglia's scientists, it didn't take too long for him to realize what kind of waves was that. He grabs his cell phone in flash and dialled the family allies.

"Ciao,Tino. I had received some weird wave frequencies here on my research system. What the hell is going on over there?" Len started to fire question as his old friends picked up the phone. Len's eyes widen as he heard Tino's explanations, one thing for sure.. he didn't like what he heard.

"Very well, then. Thank you for the information, Tino. I really appreciate it. Good bye" Len hung up with shocked feelings. He should inform everyone about his founding. He stares at his phone and his gut telling him to call someone trustworthy who could help them... REBORN!

...

Tsuna's eyebrow is twitching. His room is crowded, TOO CROWDED. The Vongola, the Shimon, the Griffin as well as Dino are in his room. Surprising enough, even Hibari Kyoya is here. That's right, no one misread anything, it's THE Hibari Kyoya in a crowded place. Even more surprising, he didn't even pick a fight with Dino... Or Mukuro.

"Reborn, why are my friends here?" finally Tsuna asks.

"I call them" he simply answered that.

"Sky, I haven't seen you for a while, nee? You don't even attend the Bovino's family annual ball last month" said Dino.

"Araa, Dino. Mafia boss or not, I'm still a teenager who is attending the damn place called 'learning institution'" Sky replied.

"Eh, Dino-san... Do you know Sky?"Both Dino and Sky look at each other, letting out small laugh.

"Of course. She is the acquaintance of Reborn and Vongola's as well as Cavellone's allies"

"Acquaintance of Reborn? Oh yeah, Sky. I had wanted to ask you this question before.. Sky, are you perhaps Reborn's student as well ?"

"Hah, I wish! I really wanted Reborn to become my tutor though" Sky look disappointed, ".. _'I don't want a genius to become my student. They're boring and learn everything so fast'_- that's what Reborn told me"

"Hiee, I wish the other way around..."said Tsuna, thinking how lucky Sky is for not having Reborn as her tutor.

That's right. Who's crazy enough wanting Reborn for their tutor? People who have a dead wish that is.

"By the way, Tsuna-kun. Did you know, the Griffin family was also in a good terms with Vongola and Shimon since Primo times. The three bosses are even close friends" told Enma.

"Eh, really?" Tsuna seems amazed.

"That's true. That is why I'm here. I want us to continue their friendship. The three bosses... Vongola, Shimon, Griffin. Plus, we're in the same age" said Sky enthusiastically, "even Vongola nono had given me his blessings"

"Okay, enough about the talk!" Reborn sounded serious. His voice made both his students flinched, "I'm going to tell you the reason of _you_ guys being here..." the infant looks at the group of kids before his eyes, "thanks to Len. We finally found out what the Rusch famiglia are planning to"

"Eh, really? What are their plans, Reborn?" ask Tsuna as he takes in a big gulp, feeling nervous.

"the first phase of their plans, obtaining a special machine. Tino, the scientist of Bovino famiglia had told Len that their lab was broken into and something precious had been stolen..."

"Bovino famiglia? Stupid cow's family..." said Gokudera while looking at the nose-picking Lambo, who is unaware of anything.

"Special machine? Something precious was stolen? Bovino? Lambo?" Tsuna tries to connect the dots, "Don't tell me?"

Sky nodded, "that's the phase two: exactly what the baldy Barney said, _'to eliminate the weeds, poison its roots'_"

"You mean, the Rusch are planning to go back to the Primo's times and eliminates them?"ask the surprised Enma.

"they could destroy the three famiglia in one go.. the Vongola, the Shimon, the Griffin. Since the three famiglia are always together" said Sky.

"the Rusch had already dissolve their alliance with Cavellone and they're also planning to attack Vongola's allies. Which means, they're going to attack Cavellone in no time as well" said Dino.

"Hieee, Reborn.. what should we do?" ask Panic Tsuna.

"wait, don't tell me the reason for you telling us to pack our things is for..." Aldehide paused as she saw Reborn devilish smirks.

Dino quickly walk behind Reborn and show the rest of them a guilty smile, "I'll be rooting for you, lil Bro"

"That's right!" Reborn pulled out Lambo's 10 years bazooka, "your mission is to go back to Primo time and prevents the Rusch family from eliminating them"

Reborn smirks, "Arrivederci and good luck!"

"Wait, Reborn! WAIT!" '_poof!_' a pink smoke surrounded that room.

* * *

_'_**_POOF!_' that's it for chapter 10. Yes, I know it's a lil bit cliché about Tsuna and co. got transported to the past. what is going to happen next? please stay tune. Anyway, nice reviews are kinda made my day... so, please review ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: meet the primo family

**I am extremely bored today so I released chapter 11 today. By the way, another self-introduction will occur in this chapter so, please don't be annoyed with repeating statements. Anyway, please try reading this and enjoy**

**p.s/ did you guys notice the image next to my summary? that's the image I have in mind for Griffin famiglia's crest. what do you think about it?**

**Warning: contains TONS of OCs and there might be some OOC-ness as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Giotto's POV**

Giotto and his friends, Cozarto Shimon and Alexander Griffin are riding their horses, strolling in the woods. Something caught their attention. A group of people are lying unconsciously next to the gently flowing stream. As they got closer, Giotto's eyes stuck on one of the boys' face. That boy almost resembles him except for his hairs colour. Suddenly, the boy opens his eyes in shock, revealing his caramel-coloured eyes.

"Wait, REBORN!" he yelled. And he finally woke up.

...

**Tsuna's POV**

Tsuna quickly realize he's not familiar with his surroundings. He could hear the moaning of others. They are probably awaked because of his loud voice.

"Emmm..." Gokudera open his eyes, "... Juudaime? JUUDAIME, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he started to babbling on how useless he is as Tsuna's right hand man.

One by one, the others stand up wondering where they are. They're still unaware of the presence of the horse riding trios.

"Fuck you, Tsuna! What's wrong with the damn loud voice?" Skylar had become the person that Tsuna met on the first day.

Tsuna and Enma are flinched a bit.

Hibari tap Sky's shoulder, "Herbivore, you're noisy..."

"Hibari-san, you don't want to do..." Tony is tried to warn him.

Just before he's able to finish his sentence, Sky grab Hibari's hand and throw him Judo style. This is the third time Hibari was taken by surprise.

"...that" Tony sighs.

"Shut your fuck mouth up, bug!" Sky looks irritated.

'_Hiee... Sky addressed Hibari as bug? BUG?'_ thought Tsuna.

Before Hibari even struck Sky with his tonfas, he's stop by her Sun guardian, "We're apologised Hibari Kyoya-san for Sky's behaviour" he bowed to him.

"Horaa, Sky. You apologised as well.." Danny whispered.

"Fuck that shit!" she refused.

"Ehem!"

Tsuna and his friends' attentions are shifted towards the trio.

"GIOTTO/COZART!" shouts both Tsuna and Enma in unison as they realized those men are their ancestors.

Sky yawn and simultaneously kick both of Tsuna's and Enma's head, "Bitches, speak normally!" she looks at one of the trio, "Oh look, it's Alexander Alessio Griffin" she said calmly.

Tsuna looked at her with disbelieve expression, _'she saw her dead ancestor before her and just casually said his name out loud, doesn't even bother to feel surprised?' _he thought.

'_Sky is really scary..' _even Enma thought the same. He looks terrified.

"Horaa woman, I don't care you are some family boss's. No one treat juudaime like that!" Gokudera snapped, pulling out his dynamites out of nowhere.

"Get the fuck out of my face you stupid bomber. Or, I'll personally shove your fucking dynamites into your damn ass and set you fly like a rocket!"

Knowing that Skylar always do what she pleased when she is in that 'state', her guardians steps in, again.

"Maa.. maa.. Sky. Calm down, will ya? I'll piggy back you and you can continue your sleep, nee?" Tony offered. She just looks away, declining the offer.

Antonio just shrugged, "Here..." he gave her coffee flavoured lollipop, "This will keep you awake then.."

"Hmph!..." she unwrap the lollipop and start eating it, making her calm down.

"Gokudera-san, I am truly apologised for Sky. I assure you, she didn't meant anything she said" it's Nate's turns to apologised for her.

"Vongola Decimo, Shimon Decimo... we're truly apologised on behave of Sky. What she did was totally unforgiveable, but we beg you, please forgive her..." said the twins in unison.

Both Tsuna and Enma look at Sky who is now sitting on the nearby tree stump, looking far away at the gently flowing stream.

"It's alright, guys. It's not hurt at all" Tsuna replies, _'hell, of course it hurts! That kick was a lot weaker compare to Reborn's.. but it seems like she did hold back'_

"Yeah, I'm really fine..." Enma laughs it off.

"oya, oya.. It's looks like Griffin Decimo had an 'episode' of low blood pressure- monster when she woken up" said Mukuro, who is merely observing her.

Chrome who stood next to him nodded, "Or she could just having caffeine addiction withdrawal symptoms"

Tony giggles, "That would be both. So, please don't mind her"

"Ararara... Lambo-san wants candy too. Nee, Ahodera, gimme some!" said Lambo, annoyingly.

"Shut up, stupid cow!"

...

**First generation's POV**

"Alright, that's enough! Who are you people?" ask Alex in loud voice, "and, don't go soiling Griffin's good name with barbaric behaviour and foul mouth of yours!"

The group went silence.

Cozart let out a fake cough, "I don't know, Alex. That girl's behaviour does remind us of you. You know how many time your poor guardians has to apologise to others on your behave?"

"Cozart, you asshole!" Alex kicks his friend's leg, accidently hitting the horse and causing it to raise its front legs resulting Cozarto Shimon to fall down.

"That's hurt, Alex" Cozarto seems pissed.

"Served you right!"

"That's enough you two!" Giotto becomes the middle man. His eyes divert to the strange kids again. He got off his horse, so does Alex.

"I shall ask again, who are you people?" ask Giotto.

"Even if we gave you the truth, you might.. Wouldn't believe us..." finally, Tsuna replied him.

"Try us.." said Cozart calmly.

"You might overheard our conversation and realize how Antonio-tachi addressed us.."Tsuna takes in a deep breath.

"You mean... they said 'Decimo', if I'm not mistaken?" ask Giotto.

Tsuna nods, "that's true. We came from 400 years in the future and the 10th generations"

"10th gene.. wha'?" Cozart seems confused.

"we are the 10th generations. YOUR 10th generations.." said Enma.

Alex shows a blank gaze, "I'm sorry. Whose?"

"Oh for crying out loud! Get it, already!" Skylar looks annoyed, "we are the tenth generations. Yours, Shimon's as well as Vongola's successors! Tsuna, Enma and I" she said while gesturing to Tsuna and Enma.

Before Giotto could say something, "PRIMO!" Someone called him out.

He turns around and saw his storm guardian. As G realizes the strange grouping in front of Giotto, he speeds up his riding.

"Primo, are you alright?" ask G. He is about to attack them when he is stopped by Giotto.

"G, they're not enemies. They are..." told Giotto while looking at them, "... friends"

G sighs, "If you say so..."

...

**At the Vongola mansion**

The first generation's bosses as well as the tenth generation's bosses are sitting facing each other. There are an awkward silence surrounds them. The guardians are standing behind their respective boss.

Clement, the youngest guardian of Griffin primo is standing besides Lampo whispering to him, "Nee, Lampo, who are they?" he ask.

"Yare.. yare.. bite me! How should I know?" replied Lampo lazily. In just fraction of seconds, "Itaii! Why did you bite me, stupid Clay?"

"But, but.. you told me to bite you. If I did, you might know the answer-," Clay replied with his innocent puppy eyes.

"I mean 'bite' me, means I don't know either... Not 'bite' me, bite me literally!" said Lampo angrily.

"Lampo.. that's enough!" told Giotto without looking at him.

Alex sighs. It's either his lightning guardian is only normal 12 years old or a real stupid, "Clay, you too..."

"Why don't you kids just go to the kitchen for cake or something?" ask Cozarto. The young guardians nodded then walk.. err... racing to the kitchen, "Not you, Giotto.." he said as soon as he saw his sweet tooth friend about to stand up.

"Tch.. "he looks disappointed. There is silence again in the room.

Alex stared at Sky, his supposed-to-be successor, "Tch- I can't believe my successor is actually a female! Not to mention, you look weak"

Sky scoffs, "Another sexist comments, huh? I heard that a lot, Grandpa!"

Giotto and Cozart spat out their tea as they drinking when they heard Sky addressing their friend as 'Grandpa'

For him who just turned 19, being addressed as one is truly unacceptable. Alexander looks furious. His guardians who stood behind him are laughing softly making him shot a warning look at them, "Who the hell is your Grandpa, brat?"

"Che, someone couldn't take a joke! Your guardians and friends are even having a better sense of humour than you" said Sky while looking at Giotto and Cozart who's trying hard to hold their laugh as well, "Fine, let's start over. I am Skylar Serafina Griffin! The Griffin Decimo.." she introduced herself just like a real mob boss.

"nee, Alex. This kid is funny! I like her" commented James, the Griffin first generation rain guardian.

"Shut up!" he is still glaring at Sky, Tsuna and Enma, "what are your proof?"

"Alex, you stole my line!" Cozart show him a dissatisfy look.

"Whatever!"

"Excuse me? Proof?" ask Enma.

"Yes, kid. Your proof! Evidence! Anything at all?" Cozart turns serious.

"We got your rings..." said Sky. Vongola, Griffin and Shimon show their rings to the first generations.

"and these people behind us are our respective guardians" Enma adds. The Shimon Decimo guardians introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you" said the red hair Primo boss.

"So, I assume the 7 people behind you are your guardians, Tsunayoshi?" ask Giotto as he look at the teenagers, "Why are they 7 anyway?"

Tsuna nods, "Mukuro and Chrome are co-guardians of mist, Gokudera-kun is the storm guardian, Yamamoto-kun is the rain guardian, Onii-san is the sun guardian, Hibari-san is the cloud and you might not believe this, but Lambo is chosen as the Lightning guardian"

"Alalala.. dame-Tsuna, Lambo-san's strong you know~ now bow before me..." said Lambo while relaxing on Chrome's arms.

Gokudera vein popped upon hearing this, "Aho-shi!" he tries to 'kill' him for making fun of Tsuna.

"Maa.. maa, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna sweat dropped.

Giotto realize the resemblances of Lambo's attitude and his own spoil lightning guardian as well as both of primo and decimo storm guardians, letting out a small laughs, "well, it's very nice to make your acquaintance"

Alex looks at the tenth generation, he raised his left eyebrow, "So? Introduce yourself? Do you want me to bother asking?"

Sky scowls, "Ceh, no need to be such a jerk, Alexander, or else Jasper over there will started nagging you about manners and stuff!" she said while looking at the Griffin first cloud guardian.

Jasper smiled, "She's right, Alex. I am thinking the same thing. How did you know, miss?"

She shrugged, "of course I know, because if I did the same thing, my cloud will start to scold me non-stop as well" she said while gesturing to Nathaniel, "After all, he's the Gabrieli's descendant"

Jasper is surprise with her statement, "mine? You mean, I'll get married in the future?" he looks happy.

"I already said too much, so let's stop the conversation here, alright Jasper?"

Understand of the circumstances, Jasper just nodded.

"So, as Sky told you.. I am Nathaniel, the Griffin cloud guardian. Antonio is the right hand man/the rain, Daniel is the sun, David is the mist, Len is the storm and Shun is the lightning" Nate explained.

"I see.. nice to meet you guys then" said Samuel, the Griffin primo mist, "Then, Even though you might know all of us, I shall introduce you to our family as well. I am the handsome one, Samuel. Douche bag next to me is Nicolas- the sun, the moody there is Colin-the storm, the blank-headed one is James- the rain. The uptight freak is Jasper- the cloud and the idiot who left just now is Clement- the lightning"

Samuel unique way of introducing the family members had earned him stabbing glared form the rest of the Griffin primo guardians.

"..." there is silence again in the room.

G's grunting breaks the awkwardness, "Why does the Vongola rings look different? Are you trying to fool us, kids?" G still didn't believe them.

Giotto looks restless. Maybe his intuition earlier was wrong.

"Well.." Tsuna scratch his head, "the Vongola rings was upgraded not long ago by Talbot"

Hearing Talbot's name, Giotto calm down a bit, but his suspicion return, "you came from 400 years in the future and Talbot is still alive?"

"then, can you explain it to us why he have a bottle of your blood and stone from the moon with him? We even freaked out when he told us that he used to work for you" said Tsuna, "I mean, how old is he anyway~"

"Fair enough..." said Giotto. He look at his right hand man, "G..tell the maids to prepare rooms for our guests"  
"They're going to stay here, Primo?" G shot him with disbelief expression.

"Yes, G. They are.." he turns back to the tenth generation, "You must be tired. For now, please have a rest and we will continue our talk tomorrow"

"thank you very much, Primo" said Tsuna.

...

**At Vongola's meeting rooms**

"Those kids are definitely suspicious!" said G.

"I don't think that way, G. Somehow, those kids resemble most of us in few ways" said Giotto.

"What do you mean by that, Giotto?" ask Cozart.

"You see, I did realise that Tsuna is almost looks like me. There is possibility that he might actually be my descendant. Not to mention his other guardians, for example, Yamamoto, the rain guardian is also resemble to Asari"

"Are you saying that silver hair brat look just like me?" ask the pink-hair Vongola storm guardian.

"Nufufufufu... Physically... almost a yes. Attitude... definitely YES!" said Daemon.

"Daemon.. YOU!" G looks angry.

"the same thing goes to Cozart too. That Enma, he looks just like you..." said Giotto.

"Well, if that's true. Aren't you glad our friendships were carried out until the tenth generation already?" Cozart look happy.

"You are too care free, Cozart" said Alex, "I just can't believe my successor is actually a woman!"

"Uhh, technically, Al. She's still a girl since she hasn't reach 18 yet" said James.

"Stop correcting every damn thing I said, James!" Alex looks annoyed, "That's exactly what I mean, she just a GIRL!"

"is it just me, or our successors are quiet young for their age to became boss?" ask Cozart.

"Now you mention it, they are!" said Giotto.

"Okay, next issue. Does anyone have any idea which familigia behind the attack yesterday?" ask Giotto. Almost everyone is shaking their head.

"We have no idea, Giotto. The strange part is, our residence had been attacked in a same day at the same time" said Cozart.

"I just don't like it" Alex looks worried; "it's just there are too many coincidence. The attacks, those kids' arrival"

"It's almost midnight, guys. Time to wrap it up!" said Giotto.

"Wrap what up? We haven't gotten anywhere in this meeting.." said Alexander.

"Oh, come on, Al. I'm tired. We're going to ask those kids tomorrow ne?" Cozart yawned.

"well, then. Everyone dismissed!"

...

**Tsuna's room**

"Hiee.. what should we do? The Primo doesn't seem to believe us..." said Tsuna in panic tone.

"I.. I don't know. What do we do, Tsuna-kun?" ask panic Enma.

Sky is stomping her feet, "Tsuna, Enma... Why do you have to get panic first? I want to get panic too. Now, seeing both of you panic.. I have to be the calm one~" she pouts.

"Sky, what should we do?" ask Tsuna again. This time, it's specifically to Sky.

"We'll tell them what we already told them" she sighs, "by their expressions, I do agree with Tsuna, about them didn't have trust on us. However, for now, we should keep the Rusch situation away from the primo's knowledge. Don't let them know. We don't want to give them more surprises. So people, try to think some creative lies to them, nee?"

"Why? The Rusch might attack the families in no time. Soon, to be exact! And everything that will happen is all because of us" Tsuna disagree.

"I said just for now, Tsuna. We will tell them when the time is right. Just remember, stay low and don't let the Rusch know that we're here. We don't want them to be cautious. It will be difficult if they pulled out their trump card when we're not ready ourselves. It might bring dangers to us, ALL of us.. including the primo family"

"But, we're ready! We can take on that Rusch family in no time!" said Gokudera.

"DON'T TAKE THEM TOO LIGHTLY, GOKUDERA! AS WIMP AS THE BERNARD GUY WAS, YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE THEM TOO LIGHTLY. THE REST OF THEM ARE DIFFERENT. EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS ARE STRONG, HAVING A RECKLESS THOUGHT IS NOT GOING TO HELP!" Sky's loud voice startled everyone. They saw Sky's facial expression but cannot describe it. Is she angry? Worried? Sad? Terrified?

Sky sighs before she forced out a smile, "I'm sorry, Gokudera.. minna! But, you guys will never have the habit of 'stop and think' before you lost something precious. Right now, we only have each other, WE ARE FAMILY! Tsuna as the daddy, Enma as the mommy. As family, we should watch each other's back and never do anything reckless that make the rest of family upset, nee? After all, we don't want to trouble Primo, nee Tsuna?"

"Hiee... we don't want to trouble the Primo family at all" said Tsuna. He looks worried.

"Maa.. maa, Tsuna-kun. Calm down, nee" said Enma, somehow he looks a little bit relaxed.

Sky pinch the bridge of her nose, "I don't like it!"

"You don't like what, Sky-san?" ask Aldehide.

"this family brawling! I hate it!" she clenched her hands to fists; "I really, really hate it!"

Tsuna somehow realized the change of expressions on the Griffin family's faces. They look... hurt.

"Vongola Decimo, why don't we call it a night? Everybody looks so tired" Antonio suggests.

"That's right. I agree" Tsuna nodded, "everybody dismissed and good night!"

* * *

**Now, you have met the primo families. So, what's going to happen next? Please stay tune and don't forget to click the beautiful blue button down there and REVIEW please...**


	12. Chapter 12: morning game

**Hello there.. it's been awhile since I update this story.. so, I'm going to give double chapters today. So, please enjoy. I'm sorry if the jokes are epic failure. Please read.**

**Warning: contains tons of OCs and there might be some OOC-ness as well.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is so not mine.**

* * *

**Chp 12**

**Time skips- the next morning**

Giotto, Cozart and Alex are having their morning jog when suddenly, "Itaii!"

They could hear someone shouting and they could already identify the voice.

"Enma-kun, not too loud! They might hear you" said Tsuna while helping his friend standing up.

"Tsuna, Enma? What are you boys doing?" ask Giotto.

"Playing tag..." someone replied. All of them look at the tree branch and they could see Sky sitting on it with her legs hanging.

"early in the morning?" ask Alex.

Sky jump down from the tall tree and lands gracefully on the ground, "It could make you fully awake and the adrenaline can makes your heart pumping!"

"how old are you kids anyway to play such game?" ask Cozart.

"Oii, Tsuna. Come out, come out wherever you are..."they could hear Yamamoto's voice from afar.

="Enma... where are you?" said Julie in creepy voice.

"Sky, if I caught you, you're going to do my paper works for month, nee?" said Antonio.

"Tch- they're close!" said Sky, "Tsuna, Enma.. get up. We gotta run!"

"why does the bosses becomes 'it' anyway?" ask Giotto.

"Apparently Tsuna here suck in rock-scissors-papers" Sky looks at Tsuna, "You could have told me..."

"Gomen..." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go!" the teenage trio quickly run away and disappeared.

"Got you!" the primo trio is surprised by the 'demons'.

"Araaa... it's primo-tachi" said Kaoru, "Do you by any chance saw our bosses running around?"

"I didn't know Sawada is EXTREMLY good at hiding!" shout the extreme 'demon'.

"Knowing that they teamed up with Sky, it's going to be difficult to find them" said Shun.

"Seriously, why are you playing 'tag' anyway?" ask confused Cozart.

"For training purpose... For the 'it', hiding your presence can be useful and you will become more aware of your surroundings, for example while carrying out a mission that needed you to investigate someone dangerous. For us the 'demons', this game had trained us to become more alert and act fast as soon as our target is sighted" Nate laugh lightly, "Sky always manage to find a way to make our training fun, especially for us who are kind of lazy"

"I didn't know a game could change its purpose from having fun to training..." said Giotto, "That indeed interesting"

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

"What's that sound?" ask Alex, he looks around cautiously.

"Tch- times up!" Antonio is clicking the button on his watch, "It's just my watch! Don't worry about it. Now, where is Skylar?"

"Up here!" Sky, Tsuna and Enma are waving at them.

"Juudaime, that's amazing. We cannot sense your presence at all!" said impressed Gokudera.

"How long have you been up there, Sky?" ask David.

"Long enough for you guys explaining the whole 'game' to the Primos..." she explained.

"Enma, get down. It's dangerous up there!" said Aldehide. She looks worried.

Sky jump down and followed by Tsuna and Enma.

"Wohoo! We win!" Sky gave high 5 to both Tsuna and Enma.

"That's not fair, Skylar. You're good at hiding!" Danny protest.

"hohoho.. so you want me to become 'demon' instead. We both know it'll end in matter of minute if I become one!" said Sky, she raised her left eyebrow.

"Ahahaha.. that was a fun game! Let's do it again tomorrow~" said cheerful Yamamoto.

"Yeah, I have a great time too!" said Shitopi.

'_crack!'_ the group could hear footsteps. As they turn around, they could see a grizzly brown bear standing up.

"Oii, oii... the bear is huge! It's going to maul us!" said panic Antonio.

"Hieee... it's looking at us!" Tsuna looks terrified.

"We should play dead!" Gokudera suggests.

"How's that even work?" ask Giotto.

"Naa, what should we do?" ask Cozart, he looks pale.

"Well, if you asked me..." Sky takes in a big gulp.

The bear suddenly 'roar!'

"...we should freaking RUN!"

As they run, the bear is chasing them.

"EXTREME! IT'S EXTREMELY CHASING US!" shout Ryohei. He's the one who's running the most behind.

"Why is it chasing us anyway? We are just kids!" Nate is yelling.

"That's probably a Pedo bear! Definitely a Pedo bear!" shout Antonio.

"TONY! THIS IS NOT A FREAKING RIGHT TIME TO CRACK A JOKE!" shout Len.

"I told you we should play dead back there!" Gokudera is really running for his life.

"HIEEE..." there are streams of tears on Tsuna's cheeks.

"WAHHHHH!" Enma is also screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Does anyone *panting* have any idea *panting* on how to get rid of this *panting* bear?" ask Alex who is almost out of breath.

"Maybe we should throw it a jar of honey..."Giotto suggested.

Everyone gave the sweet tooth boss a 'da fuq' looks, "What? Everyone loves honey!"

"That's a freakin' bear, Giotto. It eats meat!" shout Cozart.

"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore. David!" Sky calls for her mist guardian.

"Got it!" David summons out his sword.

After he's casting his illusion, the bear are running to the opposite direction. The group are slowing down their pace.

"Oh, look. We're home!" announced Giotto.

* * *

**So, what will happen between the first and tenth generations next? Will the Primo families still holds their suspicions towards the Decimo families? Please stay tune. Please review ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: similarities

**So, as I promised, here is chapter 13. As usual, I hope it's not too cliché and please enjoy.**

**Warning: contains hell amount of OCs and there will be OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: KHR not mine.**

* * *

Chp 13

The primo guardians found it bizarre for their breakfast to be DOUBLE chaotic. Well it's, common if G is always shouting at Lampo for playing with his food. Or, Cozart being forced to eat something he doesn't want by his Glacier guardian or Alexander who always has his morning argument with his right hand man. But for the so called tenth generation to do the same, it's quiet creepy.

**The decimo's breakfast situation**

"Oii, Ahoshi! Stop playing around with your food! And don't trouble Juudaime with the mess!" Gokudera shouted.

Lambo stuck out his tongue, "Bleh! Ahodera should not tell Lambo-san what to do! Lambo-san is superior that Ahodera!"

"Enma, eat your veggies..." said Aldehide while looking at him with her cold eyes.

"Ehhh, but..."

"Sky, eat your vitamin, nee?" said Antonio.

"Don't wanna!" Sky look away.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, EAT YOUR FREAKING VITAMIN! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Antonio yelled.

"OH YEAH? THE TABLET TASTED DISGUSTING! WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR OWN ASS?"  
And the argument begins.

Asari looked at his happily smiling boss, "Naa, Primo.. what happened this morning? And, what's up with your smile? You're creeping me out"

Just reminding the situation of them chased by a bear, Primo burst out laughing.

Daemon and Alaude is staring at him, thinking that he had gone crazy or something.

"I still can't believe we got chased by a bear and Cozart's panic face looks funny too" said Giotto, still laughing.

"Look who's talking? Who on earth was suggested us to throw honey to distract the bear?" ask annoyed Cozart, "Oh, now I remember.. YOU!"

The people who got involved in the situation simultaneously laugh.

"well, thanks to Dave's illusion, we manage to get away though..." said Giotto with relived.

"It's stupid though..." said Sky all of sudden.

"and, why was that?" ask Alex.

Sky is giggling, "It was just that, we could beat the shit out of that bear easily if we used our dying will flame. Surprisingly enough, NONE of us use it until the last minute!"

The rest of them face palmed themselves after they realized it.

Giotto is laughing again, "Oh my god! I just realized it too. That was a stupid situation indeed"

Cozart is smiling, "Hey, but it was fun! I don't even remember the last time I was running that fast-, even Al was out of breath..."

"Are you kidding me? At least I was the fastest! Who wanted to get eaten by the bear anyway?" Alex raised his left eyebrow.

"Primo, why didn't you told us that you was chased by a bear?" ask G, "We should secure the area so the bear will never access our land again!"

"Hn.. you're saying something unnecessary again" said Alaude.

"and, what are the tenth generation doing in the woods anyway?" ask Lampo.

"We're playing tag! It was fun until the bear appear! Lambo-san was so surprised but Lambo-san was not scared!"

"Tag?" ask the Primos' guardians. They look at the tenth generation with a suspicious look.

Giotto nods, "It was quiet amusing for them to have fun while doing their training. I might wanted to join them tomorrow"

"Hieeee... you will?" ask Tsuna with his disbelief tones.

"Who on earth is having fun while having their training anyway?" said sceptical G.

"Excuse me? WE do~" Danny answered.

"Okay, people... that's enough! I do realize someone in this room is really eager to know more about us.." said Sky while looking at the certain guardian.

"Hn.. I'm glad you're aware.." said Alaude.

"Hey, you had emitting killer aura strong enough for me to sense it. so, what's up, Primo-tachi?" ask Sky.

The air in the room becomes tense.

"why are you here in our time?" Giotto finally asked.

The 10th bosses looked at each other. Tsuna sighs, "Well, things happened..."

"Things?" ask Giotto again, "like what?"

"just things. It's important, but we cannot let you guys know. We don't want anything to get off track after all" Tsuna replied.

"Why?" ask Alex.

Sky shrugged, "listen.. we loved you guys to know everything. Honest, we want to tell you, but we couldn't.. so, please, just let us stay here for awhile and finished our mission then we will get out of your lives for good"

"Mission? What mission?" ask Cozart.

"Our mission is to..." Enma paused then he looked at his ancestor, "... ahh, you almost got me!"

Cozart is clicking his tongue, feeling annoyed.

"We will tell you when the time is come. Right now, it's a bad timing since we're still having trust issue. One thing for sure, we mean no harm okay? After all, we're you're descendant. If we're planning to destroy you, we will never exist in this world, so rest assure..."once again, Sky try to persuade them.

Giotto's hyper intuition tells him that they're telling the truth. He smile at them, "Very well then. I trust you. Feel free to ask for our help then..."

The future-ians are sighs with relieve (with exception of Hibari).

"Thank you, Primo. We really appreciate it" said Tsuna with ease smile on his face.

...

Antonio and the rest of 10th Griffin guardian are dragging themselves to the sofas in the living room. Giotto and his friends who just came out from the meeting room are looking at them in horror.

"What's the matter, minna?" ask Alex, he looked concern.

Antonio looked at him with pale, dreadful face, "your descendant is crazy! She's definitely crazy! Ah, I wonder if I ever see tomorrow's light"

"Mah, you've been such a drama king, Tony. It's true she told us to climbed that mountain in 5 minutes then come back here in 10 minutes, but it's not that bad..." said Shun, the optimist one.

The first generation gulped when they heard that.

"Baka-Shun, it took us 2 full hours to reached JUST the foot of the mountain and expecting us to arrive back here in just 20 minutes? It was just mission impossible!" David protest.

"30 minutes to be exact!" Sky who appears out of nowhere announced. Her hair is still dripping wet and there is towel on her shoulder, "oh come on! I arrived here 15 minutes before you guys and we even started at the same time! It was not that tiring"

The first generation sweat drop as she told her guardians her timing.

The 10th Griffin guardians look surprised.

"Wait a minute, Sky. Did you use your flame?" ask Tony with his surprised tone.

"Only during my way coming back here, I climbed that mountain without my flame though"

"You know you shouldn't use your flame recklessly, Sky!" said Danny.

"Oh, shut up! I know how to control them now. Thanks to Dino, of course!"

"Really?" ask the guardians in disbelief.

Sky nodded, "Honest! I can even control the amount of strength of my flame I need to use to blow all of your brains up if you guys did not stop asking" she gives them an ice cold stare making the boys 'frozen'.

"Are you even human?" Gokudera interrupt. Who knows he was there since when? Tsuna and Yamamoto are right behind him.

"Is Tsuna even human? I know he could fly~" she asks him back sarcastically. She looks back at her guardians, "Go hit the shower! You better expect another hell of training from me because of the tardiness!"

In speed of lightning, those guardians disappeared to the bathroom.

The first generation as well as the three best friends sweat drop again.

'_Hieee...Sky is just like another Reborn'_ thought Tsuna.

Sky pulled out a small notebook and pen from her pocket while shaking her head. The 'clicking' sound from the pen interests the first generation.

"Err, Sky... What are you doing?" ask Alex who is curious.

She stops writing, "uhh- taking notes. What does it looks like I'm doing?"

"What is that? The one on your right hand?" ask Cozart while pointing at the pen Sky is holding.

Sky tries to hold her laugh before tossing the pen to the Primos, "Just think it as another evidence of us coming from the future. Gokudera, please explain that thing to the first generation, nee?" then she walk away. Not because she tries to act cool, but she's horrible at explaining things, unknown to her, Gokudera is just like her (suck at explaining).

...

Hibari look as if he's feeling uneasy. His hands are twitching to fight someone. It's still crystal clear about what he saw that afternoon.

***Flashback***

Hibari is lazily lying on a tree branch, feeling all bored because there are no herbivores for him to bite to death. He was thinking to fight Mukuro, but that pineapple head is nowhere to be seen. So, he continues his activity earlier... napping. As he about to shut his eyes, he took a glimpse of Skylar- in her HDWM. The orange flame are flickering on her forehead and bursting out from her hands and feet.

His tired eyes are open wide looking at the sight. He just can't believe 'that' herbivore look so different, so intimidating. He even thought that she might on the same level with Sawada Tsunayoshi. It all happens too slow, but too fast! He smile, it's looks like there will be another worthy opponent for him to fight.

***End of Flashback***

**On the left side of the dining table**

The families are about to have their dinner. Lambo is running around the table with Tsuna chasing him and Gokudera is shouting. Enma is just sitting quietly on his chair, thinking about the food that about to be served. Sky is reading a book with her chin resting lazily on her right hand.

"Skylar.. your book!" Nate stretch his hand to Sky to take the book and she half heartedly giving it to him, "... manners! Sit properly, Skylar!"

"Haii, Haii, Mr. Gentleman!" she said, obeying Nathaniel's instruction.

**On the right side of table**

Giotto face palmed himself seeing G seizing Lampo's sweets, making him screaming like a baby. Cozart is just sitting while holding his rumbling tummy. He's too hungry even to move. Jasper stood beside Alex, straightening his body posture and babbling about table ethics and manners, while Alex himself is pouting, feeling frustrating about his nagging cloud guardian.

Another eerily, bizarre coincidence that was realizes by the rest of the guardians.

* * *

**And, that's it for chp 13. Does Cozart ever mention about his guardians? I can't find any info about them. By the way, I hope you guys will give me some reviews.. it always made my day.**

**p.s/ I broke my laptop and currently borrowing my sister's. so, I'm sorry I took a long time to update the next chapter, so please don't hate me for this**.


	14. Chapter 14: Getting along

**I know I haven't update for awhile… I was about to update yesterday but somehow, I cannot login into my account so, as an apologies, I'll update three chapters today. So, please enjoy. By the way, I'm going to reveal the Griffin tenth generation's past soon. So, stay tune~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains lots of OCs and OOC-ness as well**

* * *

**Time skips**

After few days staying together, both generations are finally warming up and open up at each other.

Sky and her ancestor are gone all out against each other that moment. Their battle are occurs in field called 'CHESS'.

Sky laughs 'evilly' as she took down Alex's last knights, "You're going down, Gramps!"

"Shut up!" Alexander seems stressed.

Sky sighs, she can't stay quiet anymore, "Hey, is there something bothering you, Al.. essio?"

Alex realizes that Sky feels awkward addressing him as "Al" short for his middle name 'Alessio', like he told him to.

He shakes his head, "It just that, I can't take off my mind from the attacks on Vongola, Shimon and Griffin few days ago..."

Sky moves her bishop and creates an 'opening' for Alex, "Attacks? When?" she look at the board, "Check!"

'_so they already initiated their plans, huh?'_ thought Sky.

"A day prior your arrivals" he realizes the 'opening' and laughing, "Tch, you're still green, Sera!" moving his king to the 'opening'.

Sky startled as Alex addressed her as 'Sera'. She suddenly has a nostalgic feeling, causing her to smile faintly.

Realizing her expression's change, Alex lean forward to her, "hey, what's wrong?"

"uh.. emm..." Sky is shaking her head, trying to get rid of the feelings, "nothing, Alessio. You just reminded me of someone" she smiles bitterly.

"Remind you... of someone? Me?" ask Alex, "who?"

Didn't want to digging back to the past, Sky quickly moves her queen piece sealing Alex's king's movement, "You reminds me of someone who always lose to me. CHECKMATE, MATEY! Nyahahahaha!"

"What? No way!" Alexander Alessio looks at the board in denial. Forgetting the question that he wanted to ask Sky, he yelled, "REMATCH! NOW!"

* * *

"Hieeeee... I don't know riding a horse would be so hard!" said Tsuna while trying to sit on the horse's back comfortly.

Giotto laughs, "Just calm down, Tsuna. Straightens your legs just like this" Giotto is trying to demonstrate to him the right way.

"Tch.. What a moron! Didn't you guys ever learn how to learn riding before?" ask G, looking irritated with the 'beginners'.

"Hey, I can ride on the horse perfectly! Don't insult Juudaime like that!" Gokudera scowl.

"Ahahaha.. this is fun. Still, Tsuna was right. Riding a bicycle is easier than horse" comment Yamamoto.

"What is this 'bicycle'?"ask Asari, looking curious, ".. is it some kind of animal?"

"Bicycle is extremely not an animal! It's an extremely transportation to the EXTREME!" Ryohei's loud voices startled the horses making the beginners lose control of it and running towards the woods instead.

"HIEEEE... HELP ME!" Tsuna screamed.

"Juudaime.. gah!" Gokudera hit a tree branch as he about to reach for Tsuna.

"Ahahaha... this horse is fast!" said carefree Yamamoto.

"EXTREME! STOP THIS HORSE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahh, Tsuna!" Giotto looks surprised before he starts to burst laughing.

G is clicking his tongue, ".. perfectly my ass!"

"I still wonder what bicycle is. Yamamoto-kun, come back here!" Asari start to chase after them first.

"THAT WAS EXTREME RIDING, RYOHEI!" shout the not-so-saint priest.

Giotto is following after Asari, still thinking how interesting the tenth generation is.

* * *

Cozart and Enma are walking around the town having a nice talk, laughing about Alexander had lose to Sky in chess for ten consecutives time and about Tsuna and his friends getting 'kidnapped' by the horses into the wood. It seems like they're getting along well. The rest of the gang are already scattered throughout the town, thinking that they'll meet up before lunch. As both of the Shimon bosses talking, they didn't aware of them being watched by a group of people in black. As they reach a dark alley, they got ambushed.

It didn't take too long for them to get into their HDWM and beat the shit out of the men in black when it happened.

"Kya!" Enma could hear a little girl screaming as one of the bad guys pointing his gun to her. He quickly realizes that gun design is somewhat modern.

'_Bang!_' instead of the girl, it was someone he knew who got shot.

"SKY!" he yelled.

She look at his way with shock expression, "Enma, watch out!"

'_Bang!'_ another shot is released.

* * *

"How is she? How are Sera?" Alex almost jumps on Tony as he and his friends step out from the room.

Tony stares on the floor and sighs before he looks straight at the Griffin Primo. He realised Alex has already had some 'attachment' feelings to his boss, but even that fact can't make him smile; "we already took out the bullets. But, it'll took awhile for her to wake up"

"So, can we see her?" ask Giotto, knowing what Alex's thinking.

Tony just nodded and led them into the room.

"Tch, what a stupid girl. She's telling us not to think reckless when she did it herself!" Gokudera muttered as he stop in front of the bed.

"Go.. Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna give him a signal to shut him up.

Everyone in the room looks worried.  
Nate focused at Enma who is feeling guilty, "Don't worry, Shimon Decimo. It was not your fault. She took the bullet for you because she knew she could make it. She'll survive"

Sky looks so pale because of the massive loss of blood. It was a good call for Antonio to drag along some medical equipment into his luggage before because he knew they'll really need it.

Seeing Skylar who always smiling and laughing lying on the bed with oxygen mask covering her face, really breaks her guardians heart.

"I can't take it anymore!" Danny is the first one to break down, "First him and now her!"

His last sentences surprise everyone.

Shun who is leaning on the wall look away from Sky, "Shut up, Danny! I don't to remember anything!" he lowered his body to the floor while clutching his head, "Please, don't make me remember"

Len sit next to his brother, "I can't believe it turns out this way when I promised to protect her!" he felt so horrible.

Nate just stood quietly, hugging his trembling body. David drops on his knees, clutching his shirt with his body is obviously shivering.

The Vongola and Shimon just stood there, looking surprised with their reactions.

'_What exactly had happened before?_' the same question plays in everyone's mind.

"A..l.. Al..." they could hear Sky's voice, "Al..do.. don't... go"

* * *

**Stay tune.. the next chapter is already available. Don't forget to feed me with reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15: the stories of the past

**Now, here's chapter 15. I hope it's not too cliché or boring. And I do hope you guys enjoy my fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: Contains hell lot of OCs and maybe some OOC-ness as well…**

* * *

Even though she is in comatose state, Sky could hear everyone voices. '_please.. please don't break down, guys. Please stay strong! I'll be fine...'_

She doesn't know how to calm her heartbreaking guardians down and she felt guilty deep down inside for making them so worried, she remember someone, _'Aldo.. as a boss. What will you do in this situation?'_

***Flashback***

"Al.. hey Al!" Sky's little hands try to approach the tall man before her. The chestnut coloured hair man turns around and kneeled down, "What's wrong, Sera?"

Little Sky take a peek behind him, "Who are those guys?" she ask while looking at a long, silver hair man and the other one is a really, really scary looking one.

"Those guys?" he chuckled, "they are... hmm.. how should I put this. Friends?"

"Voii, Raniero! We don't have all day! Stop wasting our time!" the loud voice makes Sky's little body jolt.

The little girl snapped, "Horaa! No one talks to my brother like that!"

Raniero Aldo sweat drop, _'There she goes again...'_

"Voii, kid. Do you know who I am? I am the sword emperor! Don't you dare being rude to me! I'll cut you!"

Raniero pulled his younger sister behind him, "Squalo, losing cool over someone's sister is quiet embarrassing you know"

"Voii, Raniero! You're still a softie! I can't believe you already become a boss to your family!" said Squalo.

Raniero just laugh it off, "I'll take that as a compliment"

Little Sky stepped forward, "Of course he became the boss. My brother is strong you know!"

"Voii! This little kid!..."

Buk! Squalo's head is kicked by the scary guy, "You're annoying! Getting all worked up over a little kid! Pathetic!"

Sky laughs so hard, "HAHAHAHA.. SERVES YOU RIGHT, SHARKIE!"

Xanxus stared sharply at the happily laughing little girl. She senses this and looks at him back. Now, both Xanxus and little Sky are having a 'friendly' staring competition.

Suddenly, someone pats his head gently. She looked up and meet his smiling brother's face, "Sera, that's not nice"

"I got it, Al" she bows at those men, "I am truly apologised for my rudeness"

"Voii, become well mannered now, eh?" Squalo crossed his arm while looking down at her.

Sky is pouting. Her eyes moves from Squalo's triumph face to his arm where she could see a sword hanging.

"Nee, Squalo..." she looks straight at the man's face, "you said you are the Sword Emperor, nee?"

"Voii, that's right! The best one!" he replied proudly.

"Then... would you teach me?" she ask with a serious look and tone.

Squalo realizes that the little girl actually meant it from her tone. But, before he could replied, they are interrupted.

"Decimo, your guest had arrived" announced young Len.

"Ah, Dino. You're here" said Raniero happily, "Now, we can have our meeting. Sera..." he's just about to ask his sister to leave the room.

"Tony! Len! Boys! Let's play!"

Raniero just let out a small laugh. He is really thankful to his guardians for letting their little brothers to become Sky's playmates. He takes a last look before he closed the door.

***End of flash back***

'_Al, what should I do?'_ tears flow on her cheeks.

* * *

**At the Vongola's meeting room**

"Raniero was Griffin Decimo? Is that what Sky meant by she was not the original Decimo before?" ask Tsuna, "Then, if Raniero was the Decimo then why Sky...?"

"he died" Tony sighs, "Raniero died!"

"Oh..."that is the only smartest things everyone could say.

"The Cavellone, the Griffin as well as Varia, they was discussing about Rusch famiglia..." Tony inhales deeply. The Vongola and Shimon tenth generation stunned as they heard the Rusch famiglia. That does explain why the Griffin seems so 'familiar' with them.

"..That family had committed tons of crimes by killing random people, trespassing others' territories... you name it. one day, an invitation was sent to the current decimo, stating that they need to 'talk'", there is a painful expression on Tony's face, "Raniero, in hoping to end those hideous crimes from happening over again, answered the invitation by going there. Obviously, it was a trap. A trap to lure the boss leaving the mansion so they could raided the mansion and annihilated the Griffin family. So, Raniero and his guardians quickly return only to found out..." Tony is breathing so hard as the memories is playing back into his mind.

David, who is still trembling so hard, is sitting quietly at his chair. There are ponds of water in his eyes.

***Flashback***

"Pierre!" he's a goner. All of the guardians are defeated! David turns to Sky who still holding her dead brother in her arms.

"Pierre..." she looks at Pierre's bloody cold body with her teary eyes. David wanted to calm the weeping girl down, but he can't. He's crying himself!

Pierre is his brother and seeing brother of his getting slaughtered in front of his eyes is nothing that he would enjoy. His body is really shaky.

The Rusch assassin's big hand easily covered David's neck and lifts him up to the air. It was dim, but Dave could see the others as well. Seeing them losing hope... Antonio, Nate, Danny, Len, Shun... Sky, _'I guess I'll be joining others soon. Pierre... wait for me'_, David shut his eyes slowly.

"Stop it..." a shivering tiny voice whispered. _'Sky?'_

"You're annoying, kid!" another man kicked her stomach. _'stop it! don't hurt her...'_

"Sky!" David could hear other's loud voice, loud but weak.

"Let. Dave. Go!" David didn't know where Sky obtains her strength, but she manages to tackle the assassin legs and dropping his gun in the process.

Sky who is well known for her sharp reflexes pick the gun up and standing in front of the boys, pointing the gun to its owner, "Leave my family alone!" even though she's scared, without hesitations, she pulled the trigger and take a life.

Sky turns around to meet the other man. She raised the gun and pointing it to his chest. David do realised there is something different with Sky. Her eyes looks so cold, but so determined. She shoots again and the man falls to the floor. She walks towards him, not satisfied that he's still breathing. She shoots and shoots and shoots until the gun is out of bullets.

After her second kill, she dropped to her knees... wailing. She looks at her playmates with teary eyes and smile, "Don't worry, guys" she said, "you don't have to be scared no more. I'll protect you. I'll get rid of them. ALL OF THEM!" she rushly stood up and take the sword from Pierre's cold hand and walk in the rain towards the main building.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"She... ki..killed... them?" Tsuna is stuttered. He can't believe, Sky, in such a young age, killed. He looks around and everybody's expression is almost the same. Shocked, stunned, astonish, pain. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, their jaws are hanging. Hibari, even though he looks calm, Tsuna could see the fists formed.

"I tried to stop her. We tried to stop her. But, our knees get weak from the shock and we keep falling to the ground. Every room we entered, corpses of Rusch famiglia are everywhere. Bloods are everywhere. Finally we catch her up! It happens in seconds, she slashes them! She was covered with blood as if she bathed in it!" David's voice breaks as he holds his tears, "the alliances families came too late. By the time they arrived, the only survivors are us and Matthew, the former decimo storm guardian"

Everybody seems stunned at their place even the story telling is already finished.

"That's... that's..." Enma sighs, "I was wondering myself on what happened to Raniero. To think such crisis struck the Griffin famiglia is what I least expected. 10 years really bring lots of change. I thought Griffin famiglia will always be a stable and strong family"

"Well, at least we recovered from the damage and become the top 10 of the strongest mafia family, thanks to Sky of course" Tony looked down, "Sky accept the Decimo position when she turned 10. She's the one who did everything.. she's a genius after all, administering the 2000 families under Griffin, managing the financial, hiring staffs, making alliances. She never let Griffin become weaker and crumble. Instead she did what was necessary to grow the Griffin famiglia. She even becomes her own 'guardians'" Tony looked at his rain ring.

"wait, what? She became her own 'guardians'. What do you mean by that?" Ask Colin, Griffin first generation storm guardian.

The Griffin tenth generation guardians just nodded.

"Sky is very 'unique' girl after all. You'll understand what I mean later" Shun smiles bitterly, "we only become her official guardians when she turned 12"

***Flashback***

"Sky, please..." Shun sighs, "Let us become your guardians. We want to protect you, Sky. We need to"

Sky looked away, don't want to make any eye contacts with any of her childhood friends. She stares at her fingers on both hands, looking at the seven rings. She shake her head in disagree, "No. Because of these rings, my friends lose their siblings. You are my only family now, if I gave these rings to you guys, it's as if I let you guys to follow their footsteps. You might die the same way they died!"

"You know that was not true, Skylar. My friends, Raniero and I wear that rings because we vowed to protect this family, to protect you and their little brothers, but" Matthew is grunting loudly, "your brother died because he wanted to protect all of you, the rest of the guardians died because they lose hope. We, the guardians were defeated because we lose our will and determination. I'm not gonna lie, I lost my hope too when I saw Raniero died right before my eyes, when I have sworn to protect him. But I know, these kids, your childhood friends will never make the same mistake as we did because they know, if you die, they die. If they die, you'll die as well. Have some faith in them, Sky"

"And, that's what exactly I meant, Matt. I don't want to see anyone die. I have enough! WE had enough!" she hit the table with her fist, "I'm not going through 'that' again!"

Matt sighs. The way of Sky's thinking and behaviour is inappropriate for her age. She's too young to act all mature. Losing her brother, her only relative really changed her.

"So am I, Sky. I've had enough with your acting all tough!"Finally, after holding in for such a long time, Matt voice out his feelings, "Just cry when you're supposed to cry. Don't hold it in! You hurt us by doing that, Sky... ALL OF US!"

"I have to agree with Matt, Sky" Antonio finally talks after awhile, "You have work hard on taking care of us, the family, for almost three years now. You even sacrifice your childhood for us. Your favourite phrases now day; **'I'm going to my office now'**, when you're suppose to have rest after arriving back from school, **'another meeting to attend' **when you have day off from school on the weekend, **'paperwork'** when you have a homework to finish. For crying out loud, you're just 12 years old! ACT LIKE ONE!"

Dave nodded in agreement, "I prefer your old favourite phrase **'Let's play!'**, even more. You had done so much for our well being. Let us pay you back somehow"

"Let us be your guardians, Sky. Your shoulders are too small to carry the entire burden" said Len, "you're exhausted"

Tears flow on Sky's soft cheeks, "But... I don't want to lose you guys!" she started to cry like a baby.

Shun smile as he saw Sky's reaction, _'Welcome back, cry baby Sky..'_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Because of that incident, because she already lose someone precious, Sky tend to become overprotective and appreciate family relationships more" Nate looks straight at Tsuna and Enma, "do you guys remember what she told you when we are on our own here?"

"We are family..." said Tsuna and Enma in unison.

Nate smile, "that's the reason she protected you, Shimon Decimo. She couldn't stand by to see her family member getting hurt and do nothing. This is her new family that she tried to protect, that she wanted to protect, that she needed to protect"

'_BOOM!'_ the families could feel the sudden tremors as if the mansion was rammed with something heavy.

* * *

**Don't forget to review~ review is my food so, FEED ME!**


	16. Chapter 16: chaotic evening

**And this the third chapter I uploaded today. I'm sorry for my crappy writing for my fighting scenes, so please, if you have better suggestion, please, please, please share them with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: Contains lots of OCs and OOC-ness.**

* * *

"The fuck was that?" Gokudera yelled, "Juudaime are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." replied the certain brunet.

Someone barged into the room, "Primo, it's the same people again! We're under attack!" all of sudden, the man collapsed and they could see his back is badly wounded.

The Primo families are already running towards the noise source, so does the Vongola illusionists and the certain skylark.

"Onii-san, take care of that man! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, we're going to help out!" Tsuna is giving out his orders, "Lambo, stay here!"

"right, Juudaime" replied Gokudera with full of spirit.

"right behind you, Tsuna..." his wooden sword is already transformed.

"We're going as well, minna!" Enma shouted.

"Enma, wait up!" said Aldehide as she and the other guardians are running after him.

"Shun, go check on Sky and take Lambo with you, the rest... we're moving out!" Antonio does his role as the right hand man.

"Roger!" they all ran after the Primo family.

* * *

'_Boom! Boom! Boom!'_ a series of explosions occurs. The Primo families are kept getting surprises from those weapons that they never encountered before. The enemy is launching the 'big bullet' again. The moment they saw 'the bullet' approaching them, both James and Alex knew they'll suffer massive injuries or worst death. As the 'bullet' getting close to them by few feet, a fox illuminated by storm flames jumps right in front of them and howls. The 'bullet's' movement immediately stopped and explode.

"Good job, Rosso!" Len stands next to the Primo boss and smile at them, "Sorry about that! You guys alright?"

The boss and his guardians nodded while still startled by the fox.

"Am I seeing what I see? Is that '_Teumissian fox', _the one that included in Greek mythology. The fox that was destined to never be caught?" ask amazed Gokudera. Even Uri, those sitting on Gokudera's shoulder also showing some interest.

"That's my Rosso.." he pulled out his bazooka, "come on, boy. Let's 'play' with those people who had hurt our boss" the fox bark in agreement as he is running next to his master towards the enemies.

"Oii, Alex. You okay?" ask James to his still-surprised boss, "stop spacing around. We're still under attack!" he scolds him lightly.

Alex clicked his tongue, "I got it already. I'm just feeling surprised a bit. Stop nagging me!" he looks annoyed.

"You're feeling surprised? You should see on what happens on Giotto's side. His tenth generation is crazily powerful!"

All of sudden, they could hear some barking noise, simultaneously the enemies before them are screaming in pain.

'_Illusions...'_ Alex thought.

"Oii, you two! Stop chatting, more fighting!" David scolds them while pointing his sword to them, "oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away" he quickly apologised to them as he realizes his demeanour.

Even James turns pale as he saw the barking big indigo-flame furred dogs. Nope, not dogs, but dog- A big three headed dog!

"Awesome! That's, that's... CERBERUS! Another myth creature.." shouted Gokudera in interest.

"I'm glad you happy to meet my box weapon, Gokudera. However, we're in battle field right now.. FOCUS! Go help Tsuna-tachi, the enemies seems more concentrated there than here" told David, "Mistero, let's back Len and Rosso up!"

The dog barks and running ahead.

Gokudera still looking fascinated with the presence of Cerberus and Teumissian Fox before realizing he is not besides his beloved Juudaime, "JUUDAIME!"

Alexander and his guardians sweat dropped at that.

"Well, boss. Do you want the tenth generation to hog up all the fun or should we join in?" ask Samuel, the illusionist.

"We can't let that happen, can we?" Alex gets into his HDW mode, "Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

"Chrome.. how many people are injured?" ask Danny as he approaches the group of injured people under the tree.

"about 30 of them. The other 5 are badly injured" Chrome reported, while looking all worried.

Danny nodded as he taking out his box, "Open box!"

The areas under the tree are covered with bright yellow light, "I'm counting on you, Chiaro!"

The bird-figure squeals as she ignites the injured people with her sun flames.

Chrome seems mesmerised with what she saw. It's a phoenix, IT'S A FREAKING PHOENIX!

"Are you alright, Chrome? Do you need some healing as well? Or, do you need some rest?" ask Danny in worried tone. He does realised Chrome really looks tired.

She shake her head, "I'm fine, Danny. I'll strengthen the defence in this area" she said as she releasing a massive amount of indigo mist flame.

"I'm counting on you then, Chrome" he said with a smile plastered on his face, making the female illusionist blushed.

* * *

"Shun, how Sky is extremely doing?" ask Ryohei as he saw Shun walking down the stairs.

He just smile faintly, "she's still unconscious"

"Mou, what's the entire ruckus outside?" ask Clement in loud voice while rubbing his eyes. As he realized his family are not around he started to panic, "Where is Alex? Where is everybody?"

"Oii, kid. Calm down!" said Ryohei slowly, "they're having battles right now. So, it's up to us to protect the mansion"

"Eh, really?" he yawned, "man, I'm sleepy" but not for long.

"I thought I heard voices, it turns out there are only brats here..." four men in black stands before them.

"What the hell does the Rusch right hand man doing here? What do you want, Creed?" ask Shun, trying to keep his head cool.

"H.. how did you get in here?" ask Clay, his expression is tense.

"through the door, of course.." Creed replied innocently, "Besides, there are no guards out there. By the way, I heard our men got your boss back then, so I'm here to finish the weakling boss of yours off completely so she's not going to become our hindrance in the future" he said, together with the laughs of his followers.

Both Griffin lightning guardians are pissed. Shun, he's angry as he heard that man's intention of wanted to kill his beloved boss as well calling her weakling. Clay, he's mad as he knows his boss really 'attached' to Sky and knowing that she's about to be killed, he must prevent it at all cost.

"EXTREME! I'LL EXTREMELY NOT LETTING YOU LAY A FINGER ON SKY!" Ryohei yelled with his eyes fired up with spirit.

"Bleh! Ugly man can't do anything to Sky. Lambo-san will protect Sky because Lambo-san likes Sky!" said the cow-kid with his tongue sticking out.

"You rude brat!" said one of Creed's man.

"Bah- calm down, Fred. What kids like them can do..." Creed stops his talking as something is thrown to him. One of it caught on his sleeve, ".. caltrop?" as he observed the tetrahedral metal spike.

"Caltrops.. to be exact!" Clay emphasized on the plural, simultaneously, the spikes glows in green sparks.

"ARGHHHHH!" Creed screams in vain as he's electrocuted.

"Asshole, the title as Griffin Lightning guardian is not just for a show! I earned that damn title! Now, I shown you what I can do!" said Clay in his expression that no one ever saw before, "I was born in this era, moron! I am 200 years older than you. SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDER! God, Jasper is going to kill me if he heard me blurting out 'those' bad words" he continued to muttered.

"Creed-sama!" cried his men.

"YOU BRATS...!" Fred charged towards the young Clay.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei throws an extreme punch to Fred's guts, sending him flying to the ceiling and beyond.

"Gupyaaa!" suddenly they could hear Lambo shouting. They could saw one of Creed's men is pulling Lambo and that cow-kid is doing his best to resist, "... ugly man, DIEEEEE!" He yelled as he throws his pink grenades everywhere, but his aims keep missing. Lambo did his final call, "GYUUDON!" he summoned his lightning-bull from his ring. He jumped on Gyuudon's back and yelled, "ATTACK!" chasing the bad man around and successfully butthead him, making that person lose consciousness.

Seeing his boss and comrades to be taken out in just few minutes, the last Rusch man's face went pale. He walks backwards, trying to escape unnoticed by the guardians. Of course his attempt is epically failed. He could feel something sharp pointed at his back. As he turns his head around, he saw the smiling Shun.

"Going somewhere, 'buddy'? Please 'stay' longer. I'm sure Alaude will be happy to 'extract' more information out of you later" said Shun in gentle voice.

Thinking that Shun is bringing least threat compare to the others, he pulled out his gun and point it to him, "hahahaha.. what are you going to do now, LOSER?"

Shun shut his eyes and sighs loudly, making the last follower laughing at him and thinking that Shun is surrendering. His expectation is again gone a wrong way as Shun open his eyes and shows the same expression as Clement.

Shun point his lightning shape spear to the Rusch minion's face, "Wrong move, bastard!" simultaneously, he released his flame and electrocuting the bad guy, frying him up.

"Don't underestimate me, even though I am polite and constantly smiling" he turns to the rest of the guardians.

"EXTREME! WE SHOULD EXTREMELY GUARD THE OUTSIDE OF THIS MANSION!" Ryohei suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should. Shun, why don't you help Ryohei out? Just leave Lambo and I guarding inside the mansion" told young Clement, "will you help me, Lambo?"

That little cow nodded, "Lambo-san will help!" he replied enthusiastically.

"I understood. Let's go, Ryohei!" said Shun before storming out of the mansion together with the extreme boxer.

Clement's eyes wildly look around before he sighs, "How am I going to explain this to the Vongola?" he said after seeing the quarter of the mansion destroyed.

* * *

Giotto's expression looks tensed. The enemies had outnumbered them. He looks at the other side and saw his friends and their families, also facing the same situation.

"sistema C.A.I !"

"X-burner..."

"Shiguren souen style, first offensive form: Shajiku no Ame!"

Upon hearing this, a blast of Sky flame, a strong thrust of rain flame as well as well as the branching storm flame passed by the first generation and hit the enemies, causing damages in one blow. Giotto takes a look next to him and saw the tenth generation with some strange flame infused-animals with them.

Some of the enemies are shrieking and shaking as they realised the presence of the tenth generation Vongola.

"It's... it's... the Vongola Decimo!"

"Shh... Shoo.. Shoot them!" said one of their supposed to be leader. The enemies are shooting randomly towards the Vongolas.

"Shiguren souen style, seventh defensive form: Shibuki no Ame!" Yamamoto spins his sword and creates a whirlwind-like shield, defending the whole family.

"Tch- like the hell we'll let you do that! EAT THESE!" simultaneously, rains of storm fused dynamites hit them.

All of sudden, Gokudera is hit with something hard. He looks straight to the person who hit him and vein popped on his forehead, "Hibari, Teme! What was that for? I'm going to blow you up!" he yelled as he pulled out more dynamites.

"Hn.." Hibari gave him his usual cold gaze, "Don't get in my way, herbivore!"

"Maa.. maa, Gokudera. Calm down..." Yamamoto strains Gokudera from throwing his dynamites while letting out his usual laughing.

"Let me go, you baseball-freak! Or else..."

"Gokudera-kun, that's enough.." told HDWM Tsuna.

"Roger, Juudaime..." Gokudera instantly obeyed.

The first generation sweat dropped with Gokudera's altered reaction.

A curtain of indigo mist appeared, "Kufufufu... stop wasting time, Sawada Tsunayoshi or should I play with the rest of them as well?" he said as he look at the spot about 100 metres from them.

A group of their enemies are still screaming in pain before one by one of them fell to the ground and stayed unconscious.

"Kufufufufu...35 to 34..."Mukuro looks at Hibari, "You lose, Skylark-kun"

Hibari frowned and attack two more enemies, "Hn.. 36 to 35.. Who's the loser now, Mukuro?"

Both the tenth cloud and mist have a 'small' staring competition before they started to beat the senses out more of their enemies.

"Nufufufu... we have to join in now or there will be no enemies for us to defeat, primo" said Daemon as he saw the tenth generation already started their 'work'.

Alaude passed by his family in high speed and starting to beat the enemies as well.

"Yare.. yare, we should stay at the sidelines and let them do all the work. It's too troublesome..." suggest Lampo.

Giotto chuckle lightly, "we cannot do that, Lampo. Minna, let's show the tenth generation what are we made of then"

By the dawn, the enemies started to retreating, leaving at least few of them to be interrogated by the fearful Alaude.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of the Griffin's box weapons? And that's it for my update this week. Anyway, don't forget to review because I'm starving for my 'food' (reviews) right now~**


	17. Chapter 17: the meeting of I and X

**Phew, it has been awhile since I update this story. I'm kind of preoccupied with my other two stories and another one is on hiatus. Sighs... well, anyway... wanted to thank Guest and IA00 for the reviews. Seriously, after not updating this story for awhile... I'm quiet surprise that someone is still reading this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. So, lets start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: contains lots of OCs and OOC-ness.**

* * *

**At Vongola's meeting room**

"Everybody is here?" Giotto did the final head check.

"We're here.." all of them replies instantly (with exception of the skylarks and carefree Lambo)

Giotto inhales deeply before starting his talk, "yesterday attack had given us the clear proof of who's behind the previous attack and Tsunayoshi-kun and his friends yet again had proven to us that they indeed came from the future. Any new information, guys or should we proceed with tenth generation?"

G raised his hand, "Before that, I had received some tips from my men about what happened in the town since last week. There are events that the newly established family had started recruiting members and had successfully obtained at least 1000 new recruits" the Vongola Primo right hand man announced.

"Are they the Rusch famiglia?" ask Giotto.

"From the description of the newly established famiglia's crest with the description from yesterday enemies' crest, there is no mistake..that new famiglia are indeed Rusch!" G replied.

"Nufufufu… you're wrong, G! Rusch famiglia was established during the same time as Vongola. They're not new they're just a small famiglia and they are initially known under different alias.." Daemon corrected the storm, "they're just getting active this now days, huh?"

"You mean, Rusch is really here? They're really behind all of this?!" ask Tsuna, he look restless.

"Yeap, Vongola Decimo is right. When we're under attack last night, the Rusch's right hand man had made his appearance and the reason he came to the mansion is to finish the injured Sky off" Shun replied, "I think, by the presence of that bastard Creed here..it's official, that the 400 years later Rusch famiglia is here"

"So, tenth generation..did you guys perhaps have any important information that you needed to share with us?" he look at each and one, of the tenth generation's faces, waiting for their answer.

"In fact, we did, Vongola Primo. I found Sky's notebook by the way. She had been doing some investigation on her own. So, apparently they already launched the first attacks a day prior of our arrival. And as we had known, they failed their second as well as their third attempts miserably" Len announced.

"About the Rusch family, is that explained all those strange weapons that they used against us yesterday?" ask Asari.

Len nodded, "Yes that is true. Those weapons are from our era as well. So, according to Shun's prediction based on Sky's notes, the next attack will be soon. We cannot pinpoint the date yet, but it'll be soon" he turn to Tsuna again, "Vongola Decimo, as the centre of alliances, now the matter is for you to decide. Whether we should involved the Primo families or not? It's our mission, not theirs after all"

"Ahhh... what should I do?!" Tsuna is pulling his hairs.

Tsuna shut his eyes, calming down and start to think, "it's looks like our problem had already dragged the Primo family into it. This also means that... the innocents are already involved into this. The Primo family could fight, but they are facing people from 400 years in the future so we don't know what they have under their sleeves. We also cannot afford of the Primo and his family getting hurts..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what do you mean by cannot afford of us getting hurt? Are you perhaps looking down on us?" ask Giotto. Although he didn't show it, Giotto does feel upset.

"you insolent kid, how dare you...!?" G looks furious.

"Hieeee...that's not what I meant, Primo. We just cannot let them do anything to you. After all, their main priority is to finish you off. ALL OF YOU!" Tsuna is waving his arms around.

"Tsuna-kun is right. If there are no YOU, there will be no US!" Enma tries to explain Tsuna's real intention to the first generation.

"To finish... us... off?" ask Cozart. He really having a bad feelings about what he's about to hear, "Wait, hold your horses! As far as I'm concerned, yesterday attack was the second attempt, then why did you say there are three attempts?"

Enma sighs and look at the rest of his friends. Tsuna gave him a nod, "from what I realized, the attacked when we were in town was meant to annihilate you, Primo. That was their second attempt" Enma looked at his surprised ancestor, "but, they didn't expect of our presence in this era. That's why, when both Sky and I intervened,their attempt failed"

"So, Vongola Decimo, what are your decision?" ask Tony again.

"Let's focus only on our mission: stopping the Rusch family's plans..." Tsuna announced.

"But, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Giotto's word is cut off by Tsuna.

"We will stick to our mission. However, you'll deal with whoever dares to touch your family" said Tsuna seriously. He sighs before giving his ancestor an assuring smile, "We will not step on your pride that much, Primo. You'll manage to do your roles as well"

"So, Tsuna..we're going to play the offensive side while the Primo family play the role of defensive side?" ask the baseball lover.

Tsuna is nodding his head, "we just need to plan strategy now. If Shoichi-kun is here… maybe I could count on him to do it"

"same thing goes for us. Sky is the one who start planning the strategy whenever there was mission. But now, she's..." said Danny. There is a sudden smack on his head, "Oii..what was th..."he is surprised as he turn his head around and silence surrounded the room.

"Oii..stop shitting with me, Danny!" said that person.

Everybody's eyes widen as they realize the person standing next to Danny, "SKY!"

Her pale lips curved up, "Yo minna..miss me?"

* * *

But the surprise doesn't stop there, "Ciaosu..." said the familiar voice.

"REBORN!/ infant/arcobaleno" said the tenth generation simultaneously.

"Reborn! DIE!" said the certain cow-kid as he 'fly' towards Reborn.

As usual, Reborn brush him off by sending the annoying cow flying to the wall, knocking him off then lands gracefully on Sky's shoulder.

"H.. How.. can.. can... you?" Alex is too surprised to say anything.

"chi~chi~chi, I am not Griffin Decimo for nothing, Alessio" she said while moving her index finger side to side, "But still, the injuries are still hurt like hell! Get the fuck up, Danny. Let me sit!"

In seconds, Danny gets up from his seat and helps his boss sitting down before grabbing another empty seat.

There is a dead silence in the room. Everyone is staring at Sky, still not believing she's already awake.

"Anoo, Sky. How on earth did you healed so fast?" ask curious Tsuna.

"This..." Sky shows her right hand engulfs in flame

"EXTREME! THAT'S A SUN FLAME TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"... And also, Reborn beaten me some shit out of my comatose" she said while rubbing her swollen left cheek, "Oh by the way Vongola Primo, I'll apologised in advance.. I'm sorry" she bows down before sitting again.

"Eh, why Sky?" ask Giotto in a confused tone.

She smile sheepishly while scratching the not-so-itchy spot at the back of her head, "I think I had caused some damages on the first floor as a result of my brawling with Reborn just now"

Giotto dramatically wailed, "NOOOOO! More paperwork!"

Reborn tilts his hat, "That was interesting fight we have just now, Skylar. You had improved since the last time..."

"Oh, come on, Reborn. I knew you hold back. Next time, fight me with all of your heart content"

"I'm not going to fight a person.." he kick Sky's wounds, ".. in this pathetic condition seriously"

Sky loudly screamed, "Damn it, Reborn! I might be a boss, but I'm still a girl, damn it! I hate PAIN!"

Hibari stands up and raised his tonfa, "Let's fight, Herbivore"

"Damn it, bug! I am barely healed and just got more wound from my fight with Reborn. You still want me to fight you?!" ask Sky, disbelief on how 'heartless' Hibari is, "and, didn't you hear what I said just now? Reborn hold back! I still have a long way to go!"

"Tch- you hold back as well, Sky. I know a person if one fight with all out or not, so don't you dare saying I'm the only one holding back!" said Reborn, using his serious tones, "Oii Hibari, you can fight against her every day when we return to our era. For now, just focus on the upcoming battle"

Even though he didn't show it, Hibari does feel disappointed. He sits down quietly.

"Sky, your wound!" said Tony as he saw Sky's clean clothes is stained with blood.

"darn it! 'Thanks' a lot, Reborn" she said as she glared at the 'innocent' infant then releasing sun flames from her hand and putting it under her clothes for few minutes. After that, the flame is out and Sky exhales softly, "..the wounds are closed now. Gezzz, calm down, Tony"

"Hn. I'm pretty sure I saw you released Sky flame before..." Hibari muttered. He can't help it but to feel curious.

"Oh, you saw that, huh? Lucky you, even my guardians rarely saw me using that flame..."Sky scratches her head while smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I could use sun flame as well. Still, it took awhile for me to gain consciousness. I'm sorry for making everyone worry"

"Why does it took some time, Sky?" ask David.

She stares at him in disbelief, "you guys are the one who took out those bullets from my body, yet you didn't realized what does it contains?"

The decimo Griffin guardians shook their head, telling her that they really know nothing.

Sky's shoulders slumped forward, "Those bullets contain high dosage of storm attribute flames. My body took time to neutralise them. Observations, boys! Expect another torture in your training menu soon!" she answered in a hard tone, "and I can't believe each and one of you have a mental break down while I'm in comatose state?! WHY IS THAT?!"

The 10th Griffin guardians turn pale as the rest of people in the meeting room sweat dropped, hearing Sky scolding her guardians.

"I told you, if anything bad happened to me, I'll be fine. I'll ALWAYS be fine! Damn it, do you have to show your weaknesses to other famiglia?! Do you want to embarrass me that much?! Don't you know how worried I was hearing you guys screaming and crying and whining?!" Sky is totally pissed off.

The Griffin boys are having a guilty expression on each of their faces, "We're sorry, boss"

Sky is clicking her tongue, "tch- have some faith in me will ya'? It was not like I becoming the boss just for fun!"

"We know. You chose this path in order to protect us" said David, "We love you too, boss"

Skylar blushed as she heard it., "Sh.. shut up!" she looks away and meet Alex's eyes, "What's the matter, Alessio?"

Alex sighs, "I'm sorry for establishing the Griffin family and made you face a hard time.."

"Stupid!" she said it on Alex's face, "what makes you think everything that had happened was your responsibilities? Shit happens all the time, so don't you dare of thinking to discontinue the family or else, we will never exist. Do whatever you think is necessary to make the Griffin family survive and leave the rest to us"

Alex tries to protest, ".. But"

"Shut up!" Sky crossed her arms, "more importantly, how're we gonna deal with those Rusch-tards? Tsuna, any idea? Enma, what about you?"

* * *

**Alritey, that's all for now... thank you for staying tune. Love you all and don't forget to review. Ciao~ ciao~**


End file.
